The Last Order
by Arnee Wenn
Summary: When an almost overwhelmingly stupid World Noble decides to attack the Elemental Nations, the five Kage declare war with Marines - a war leading to confusion, mass killing, genocide, and a certain terrorist group.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or One Piece.

* * *

There was a fishing village in the Elemental Nations. With a good climate and such good soil, it came as a surprise to the visitors that they haven't caught the attention of rogue ninjas yet.

Nothing ever happened there… it was peaceful, simple - it wasn't even a ninja village. One can come to the village and think "what a peaceful village" without a hint of doubt.

It was most likely the most peaceful village in this world.

They lost that name today.

It happened when a ship - enormous ship - emerged from the middle of the sea - covered with a enormous bubble, but what shocked the villagers was the size their cannons, and more than that - the disgusting creatures, mostly humans, on board covered with blood, rings tight around their necks.

As soon as one man made a shout of "what the hell is that?", as if it were rehearsed, two human figures suddenly appeared in front of the cylinder.

"We've finally arrived I see."

The Tenryūbito's attention was now focused on the small village that the giant Battleship was facing towards. His face contorted into a mask of disgust as his eyes landed on the disgusting humans that infested the area.

"Haaa~ lets clear out the vermin shall we?"

And a shot was fired.

It was silent.

* * *

There was a brief moment of silence as the village leader was shot. The disgusting man wearing a bubble around his head smiled sadistically; snot dripping from his nose as many of the villagers began dropping to their knees, not even fighting back as they were shot down.

The silence was unbearable, only the silent shooting - the bullets made no sound whatsoever - and the booming of cannons. No one moved, only the smart ones found it necessary to run away - to hide.

A scream was what caught the attention of the viewers - the enormous galleon had reached the docks, anchored, and soldiers had began charging - slashing the villagers as the ugly man on the docks - the spaceman began his mass killing, and shot after shot, the villagers began running.

The screaming began.

* * *

The sound of heels clicking the floor resonated within the empty hallway. Shikamaru Nara and Uchiha Sasuke, both flanked the sides of the current Hokage as they walked towards the meeting at the Summit. They were accompanied by many samurai - their heels clicking against the cement floor.

It was not the ninjas who made the heel - clicking noise, but the samurai.

"What's the situation?" The blond man asked hurriedly in a strained voice as he walked down the hallways, making a swerve to the right.

"Two days ago, a nearby village was attacked, killing most of its residents, then capturing the survivors. According to eyewitness accounts a galleon docked while firing cannons. It had huge white sails with blue crosses across them, and fired balls of metal that exploded upon impact...that caused most of the damage." A samurai informed them, ending it with a cough.

Sasuke finally stopped walking, a tick mark on his forehead, and the rest of the group looked at the irritated Uchiha, whose eyes were twitching at an alarming speed as his face darkened.

"Can you…" Uchiha Sasuke finally said after an awkward moment of silence. "Stop clicking your heels!"

* * *

"Place your hats on the table," Mifune began with a monotone, "You are here because I have called this meeting."

Mifune paused, looking at all five kage with a disinterested expression before closing his eyes and continuing. "My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin."

"New table." Naruto noted quickly, then acknowledged the others. "New kage. Daimyos."

The table was a rectangle now, and Ohnoki, the elderly Tsuchikage, was replaced a young… boy… who looked like he was five, while all the other kage looked at him expectantly. Furthermore, the Daimyos have all decided to attend the meeting as well.

"Please watch this." Mifune said, gesturing to a screen behind him.

A samurai began loading a video. Furthermore, Mifune looked downright disgusted. Behind the screen, Uchiha Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

The video included a bunch of handdrawn pictures - all done in color with detail. The pictures showed a snotty, ugly-looking man in a white jumpsuit and a fish bowl surrounding his head riding a bloodied man like a horse, a million dead bodies surrounding him as he spat on the corpses.

One Daimyos spent the rest of his time barfing.

Another one showed more of the dark suited men and some armored soldiers attaching black collars to many of their prisoners, and the final picture nearly had them vomit in disgust. It showed the ugly man once again riding a bloody man. Every prisoner was forced to bow.

"They are collecting slaves." A stated, his eyes wide. Mei nodded, swallowing. Gaara and Ohnoki stared at the Daimyos, who were too busy barfing. Mifune closed his eyes.

Naruto smiled weakly as the other kage looked to him, expecting something.

"What's with the collars?" he finally asked.

"If a slave attempts to escape... one of our spies saw that when a slave attempted to run to them within the woods for rescue. He didn't even get ten feet before the collar blew his head off. They're explosive." Mifune said.

Silence dominated once again.

Uchiha Sasuke, who was watching behind the screen with a disgusted expression, looked extremely terrified. Shikamaru, who had been open mouthed for a while, noticed this and sent him a questioning look.

"Naruto. He's lost it."

For the first time in his lifetime, Naruto didn't use Kurama's killing intent.

It was his own… and it was terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or One Piece, dammit!

* * *

A man was sitting at his desk in an upright position; in the utter silence, there was only the sound of flipping pages and the scribbling of the pen, a sigh, a sipping noise, and a ticking of a clock. After a few moment's pause, the man resumed his flipping.

This is Khria Reiss.

Reiss looked up and fixed his glasses before staring intently at the clock on the wall - he then sighed.

It's about time.

As soon as he thought that, as if it was rehearsed, a knock could be heard. The man looked up with a tired expression before muttering a "come in" under his breath.

"Sir." A brown-haired woman in a grey uniform walked stiffly up to the desk. She was the messenger from North Blue. "I am here to tell pass on a message from Lieutenant Lawson."

The man at the desk nodded for her to go on with a "I really couldn't care less" expression plastered across his face.

"I shall be going straight to the point, sir. Someone is opposing to the World Government, sir, and they seem to be… successful."

There was a moment of silence.

"Sir?" The messenger, for the first time, had a worried expression. The man finally smiled.

"Take me to Dragon."

(Two Days Before)

Silence ruled the room as both Uzumaki Naruto glared up from his spot in at the table. Most had an almost terrified expression, though others had an uneasy look.

It was Mifune who decided to break that silence.

"I am declaring war; almost all the villages off the east coast have been taken or destroyed. The intruders, identified as the 'World Government', have issues with the ninjas, and almost all of them use guns and lowly taijutsu, as well as inferior kenjutsu. Others have either supernatural strength, excellent use of weaponry, decent speed, and also, some can even use jutsu, but there seems to be a problem concerning that."

"So they're weak when it comes to using it?" Gaara asked.

"No, they are almost terrifyingly skilled - one of them even has the ability to turn into lava at will, and also," Mifune swallowed. "Some of them… not even jutsus and weapons can harm them! Their attacks go straight through their bodies and out the back!"

"Space time continuum -"

"That's not it!"

The five kage looked around frantically at each other as many of their bodyguards dripped cold sweat, unsure how to react.

"What about their speed?" Mei asked. "Are they fast enough to match the Raikage?"

"No." Mifune said. "The average soldiers' speed is only slightly faster than a civilian's, and they have some kind of technique called 'Soru' that the faster ones use, which was not unlike the Shunshin. The most powerful ones have exceptional speed."

"I see." Naruto swallowed. "Who votes for a Fifth Shinobi War?"

All of them refused to look into each others' eyes as everyone in the room , from daimyo to the samurai soldiers on the side, raised their hand and shouted their approval.

It was truly a sad scene.

* * *

"Captain Haruno." A grey haired medic appeared at Sakura Haruno's side as she walked down to the frontlines, pulling her gloves on. The were now on battlefield.

It was almost nostalgic - the Fourth Shinobi War was not unlike this, all five nations side by side, except this time, they weren't fighting a terrorist group who had a psycho murderer who was more than one hundred years old, a huge chakra monster, and an insane medic who has dedicated himself to transforming into a dragon sage and attacked them with a bunch of zombies, and Naruto and Killerbee weren't being targeted.

This time, it wasn't a dusty field. It was a small village near the sea with a large shipbuilding industry.

"You can't go to the front lines! You're a medic – !" The medic yelled on top of his lungs before getting cut off by Tsunade, who simply grabbed his shoulder and threw him back to where he should be.

"Let's go, Sakura." With a nod from her former teacher, Sakura went back to what she was doing a second ago. Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for her up front.

"Did they come yet?" Sakura asked as she acknowledged them with a wave. Division Three – the short-to-mid-range battle division – were hiding among the trees near a village that was to act as "bait" for the World Government, something that Shikamaru and the Intel Division calculated a while ago.

"Not yet," Sasuke said. "The enemy has not been spotted yet." It was like Sasuke had said this many times - to Naruto, that was.

Naruto began cursing quietly at the enemy when Ino Yamanaka, their telepath, yelled in their minds.

"Everyone in Division Three and Two!" Ino screamed. "Exactly two o'clock! A ship has suddenly appeared, and according to our Sensor Division, our Surprise Attack Division is under attack! Please aid them immediately! Also, Logistical Support and Medical Division! They are sending in the wounded! Fourth Division, go protect the villagers!"

Naruto sped off immediately to two o'clock, along with Sasuke, who activated his Sharingan and suddenly widened his eyes in alarm. "Be careful, Naruto! The enemy… they don't have chakra!"

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened dramatically. Sasuke nodded before continuing.

"They have another source of power… it's very different. It feels… suppressed." After telling a nearby man from the Communications Team, Sakura nodded quickly before landing in a clearing near the beach; they sped past that before coming to a stop at the battle.

The ship was easily larger than the village; an enormous galleon with large sails and a mast bigger than the Third's face on the Hokage Monument. Naruto immediately made a clone.

Sasuke was faster – he walked into the scene with a cold expression – clearly full of killing intent – Chidori in hand. He then stopped quickly and smiled back at his teammates.

"Whoever knocks down more… wins."

Cracking her knuckles, Sakura smiled and gathered her chakra to her fists. Naruto made a ball of concentrated chakra before running in, screaming –

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

"Everyone!" Nami gasped, clutching the newspaper. "Look at this!"

Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, and Robin all turned their heads simultaneously. Brook and Zoro were sparring for the first time, and Brook was pretty badly beat up, while Zoro had fallen asleep on the the grass of the Thousand Sunny.

"Eh?!" Usopp yelled, along with Chopper, who was gaping at the newspaper. Sanji dropped his cigarette as Franky began running as fast as he could up the staircase.

"They not only opposed the World Government… but their bounties! Surely this is too much…" Robin stared open mouthed at the headlines.

A enormous amount of money was placed on a man named "Rasengan" Uzumaki Naruto (mostly because of the fact that he kept screaming "Rasengan" on battlefield); a bounty of 10,000,000,000 beli. On the poster was a picture of a young man with red eyes with crosses for pupils and blond spiky hair, wearing an orange tracksuit with black on the upper shoulders area and – a long black band of cloth around his forehead with a misshapen leaf engraved on a metal plate and a similar one on his left arm that had a character meaning "Shinobi" on it.

Next to him was another man – one named "Man Down" Uchiha Sasuke – had a 9,000,000,000 beli bounty – it was a fair-skinned guy who had red eyes not unlike the man mentioned before him and black chin-length hair wearing a white high collared shirt with a zipper and some wrist warmers, holding a sword and surrounded by purple energy. He also wore the trademark headband that the previous man had worn.

"Strength of a Hundred" Haruno Sakura – a pink haired girl with green eyes had a 8,900,000,000 beli bounty.

Many others had the same price: 2,000,000,000 beli each. There were a hundred of them, from a guy named Mifune to some guy named Gaara.

"What's with this girl?" Franky asked, pointing at a girl with white eyes. In huge block letters was a name: Hyuga Hinata. "She blind? What's with her eyes! It's got veins!"

"Their bounties…." Luffy trailed off. "Why are they higher then mine?"

"They're way above your level, Luffy!" Sanji said darkly. "They say they all have Devil Fruits, yet they can still swim! They are completely unaffected by seastone!"

Brook, Chopper, and Luffy gasped, spluttered, and landed face first onto the grass simultaneously.

"So? Why do I care?" Zoro said with a bored expression, lifting the pile of bones that just fell on him and throwing him off.

"That way, if we Devil Fruit users go to them –"

"No." Robin said firmly as Nami began ranting. "Look here." Pointing a small text at a certain corner of the page. "They kill our people. Kill on sight."

"They sure sound like good people!" Luffy grinned.

* * *

After finishing a long speech about not eating Tonton under any circumstance, Shizune began healing the victims. There weren't many, but something about their wounds confused her.

"What happened to these wounds?" A medic gasped.

A man from the Communications Team, Dodai, answered. They were in a camp a few miles from all the action, and a few men from Fourth Division carried some villagers and the Second Division's men, who were hurt the most. Shizune had been using Mystical Palm Technique for a while now, and it was exhausting her.

"According to our intel, a man suddenly appeared in a ray of light a few minutes after killing the man with the bubble around his head, and our interrogation department got the name 'Kizaru' out of a soldier. Supposedly, they have no source of power whatsoever, but some possess different powers from a special fruit called the 'Devil Fruit', something that grants the eater powers, but weakens them to the point they cannot swim. Also, Uchiha Sasuke from Third Division has reported that they have different powers that are more suppressed, disallowing them to do anything with that power. Also, they have no talent whatsoever when it comes to taijutsu."

"I see." Shizune sighed. "How is Naruto?"

"Lord Hokage? He's… sure having fun out there…" Dodai chuckled. "The pink haired girl from your village is fine as well, and the Uchiha boy is fighting alongside them."

"Is Lady Tsunade doing well?"

Dodai sweat-dropped. "She's venting her anger on the wrong people – she's attacking the everyone who isn't in the alliance."

Shizune and Tonton wore horrified expressions as there was a boom from the distance and a yell of "SENPOU: YOUTON RASENGAN!" and the extremely magnified yell of Tsunade and A, who were visibly beating up everything in their path, something even Shizune can easily imagine them doing even from this distance.

"Alright, next patient, please come forward!" Shizune said weakly, wiping her forehead, accompanied by Tonton's squeals.

* * *

Borsalino had a smile on his goofy old face as he tutted and prodded a corpse with a foot.

"Aiyo~ This one almost killed me with her water~ I wonder where they store it~" Still smiling, he stepped on the corpse.

It was in a middle of the village where Borsalino stood, the abandoned village littered with corpses. Behind a house was a frightened Hyuga Hinata.

As she steadied herself, using Mystical Palm Technique, hiding her presence as much as she could, she could still see Borsalino heading to her spot with her Byakugan.

A flash of light hit her before she could react. Screaming in pain, she rolled away, clutching her arm.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Hinata used Mystical Palm Technique once again.

"Aiyo~ We're enemies, no~? I would like to say Kizaru, but since you're going to die, I am Borsalino~" Borsalino walked forward, his arms spread wide. "I don't want to make it painful for you~"

Gritting her teeth, Hinata stepped forward, her Byakugan still on. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"

"Aiyo~~ Still able to fight, I see~~~ Well then, Yata no Kaga – Aiyo~~?" He sidestepped as Hinata began charging at him.

"Ha!" Hinata yelled, punching the man repeatedly. "Ha, ha… ha?" Hitting the man repeatedly, one of the blows finally connected solidly to his chest, sending him backwards, screaming "AIYO~!" the entire way back.

Borsalino had a sage look on his face. "Ah, so you do possess Haki~~ aiyo~~ you're tough~~Yata no Kagami!"

Sparks, no, lasers jumped from his fingers, before it hit Hinata though, a wall of wood appeared between her and the lasers.

A man stood before her, and that man looked back at her, smiling. "Are you okay?"

Yamato. Naruto's old team captain.

"Ah! Captain Yamato!" Hinata spluttered, tripping over her own feet clumsily as she tried to run forward to aide him. "The enemy cannot be touched physically, only by chakra."

"Understood." Yamato drew back. "Anything else?"

"I don't have the water affinitive, but the ability users on the enemy side cannot swim and are weak to chakra blades."

"Good! Earth Release: Earth Style Rampart!" The man yelled. "Water Release: Water Fall Basin Technique!"

An enormous rampart appeared at Yamato's feet, a large amount of water falling from its peak onto where Borsalino had stood a second ago.

"Yasakani no magatama!" was the cry that escaped Borsalino's lips as he made an escape from the waterfall that narrowly missed him. A million lasers shot at Hinata once again. Blinded by the light, she closed her eyes.

"BEAST TEARING PALM!"

A brief second passed as the lasers were deflected and there was the yelling of her name in the background.

"Hey! Crappy old man over there! What the hell are you doing, attacking a girl like that!"

"Eh? Sora?" Yamato had a dumbfounded expression as he gaped at the boy standing.

"I've thought of a nice Dharma name for you," Sora grinned. "What about… Sparky, eh?"

"Aiyo~~~" Borsalino drawled. "They just keep coming, no~~?"

* * *

Ito Rokugo played with the puppy and rolled on the floor. Though boring, I should endure, Rokugo thought.

At this moment, he stopped.

"…Eh? Mama, where's my lunch?" Rokugo turned pale as he muttered to himself.

He didn't have any culinary skills, and the snacks, like biscuits and stuff, had been ripped and eaten by the puppy a long time ago, and they hadn't stocked up.

"What…what do I do now? This seems like the greatest calamity that I never had before."

Muttering to himself, he inadvertently gazed at the door.

On the outside of the door lay a bloody battle.

* * *

Hello! Arnee speaking.

Thank you for encouraging me for the past three days - it was very motivating.

Also, I am looking for a beta, and when that happens, I need to know what a beta is and what he or she does. And yes, I do know that the ninjas are "outgunned and numbered big time", Mr. Guest.

I must also remind the readers who have not read my previous fanfic, "Turning of Cards" (I was so shocked and disgusted by my fifth grade skills that I actually went against the very idea of reading it and in the end deleted it), I am a freaking middle schooler with CTP4 exams coming up. And no, I do not know what CTP4 stands for, but - what I do know is that everyone at my school calls it "Child Torture Program", even the teachers.

Please review, favorite, follow - and all that crap that makes the writer happy! :)

Arnee out.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or One Piece. I am a lowly middle school student with no ability whatsoever.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was an unfortunate man.

One could tell just by looking back at the days of his youth. After becoming a jounin, he went on a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge, which should be something like an all-out bombing event, but for some reason, Kakashi had gotten involved in a battle between his teammate Obito and an Iwagakure ninja, lost his comrade Obito, and then all sorts of things happened.

Now, sometime after that battle, the unfortunate situation still hadn't changed. Unintentionally, he had witnessed Maito Gai's "eternal youth", was knocked hard by the ANBU Kiri-nin, and unintentionally killed Rin, Obito's crush that he had swore to protect. Anyway, he felt that he was just getting into trouble all the time.

Repeated once again; Hatake Kakashi was an unfortunate guy.

He missed out on extremely cheap second hand Icha Icha book collection at the bookstore by a few minutes, had the same insanely powerful Wood Release guy from Root target him twice, and had Gai try to get him out of the ANBU, which in his opinion, wasn't fun. After that, Team Kakashi's very own Sasuke Uchiha ran away to live with a snake pedophile, and both of his other subordinates fell into depression before venting their anger on him, then he died. Once.

Once again, Hatake Kakashi was an unfortunate guy.

"... and Hatake Kakashi, please report to the frontlines; Lady Tsunade has requested you to help with the corpse cleanup - the enemy has retreated."

DAMN MY BAD LUCK! Kakashi screamed in his mind as he trudged towards the front lines with a depressed demeanor. He was already very tired, but he was one of the few who can actually could make a proper amount of Kage Bunshin other than Naruto, who was being held down by many. Naruto had nearly gone mad on his last rampage.

As he walked down the road to the clearing where the fighting begun, he accidently treaded upon a piece of dog crap, a cat magically appeared at his feet to trip over, and was covered head to toe with cat scratches; it was all because of the lack of chakra and energy.

Kakashi never thought of this as bad luck before, it's just that recently, his unluckiness was more frequent and had decided on considering it as simply "bad luck".

"You're late" was the monotone response from the unfortunate group who were picked for their use of Bunshins, from water to shadow clones. Kakashi himself created some before sighing.

"...I got lost on the road of life and couldn't find a map."

"...liar." The rest of the group had a depressed demeanor as well as they picked up the many soldiers from their side, killing those who were still alive.

As he began collecting corpses, he cursed. "Why can't they erase their corpses like the rest of us! They're completely useless when it comes to information gathering."

A woman from Kirigakure turned her head to look at Kakashi and said "because they're stupid" like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Collecting bodies and passing them to the wagon that held many corpses, he walked out of the clearing, tripped over a golfer, whose head popped out of the ground, and rolled into the village, already too tired to stop himself from slamming into a house face first.

"Eh?" Kakashi looked up after a while, a tired expression.

Ah! This can't be happening! I'm getting belittled by a five year old! Kakashi thought frantically. Looking extremely pissed off was a boy, about five-years-old, with a little grey puppy resting on his red head. Gazing up, he realized that the boy not only looked extremely tired, but hungry. Staring down like a famished wolf, saliva trickled down from his mouth.

"I'm hungry."

"..."

"I'm hungry."

"..."

"..." Kakashi was gaping at the boy.

"I'm hungry."

"..."

"How many times do I have to say I'm hungry?" Looking impatient, the boy stomped his foot.

Taking a biscuit he saved from his pouch, Kakashi smiled gently and gave it to the boy, whose eyes sparkled with delight. A second passed as the boy wholeheartedly began chewing on the biscuit and his face was marred with three lines.

Spitting the biscuit out, the boy roared angrily. "THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

* * *

Nearly all the crewmembers of the Straw Hat Pirate sobbed continuously as Luffy laughed and issued the order to head towards the "Devil's Land", the legendary island of Devil Fruit users who can swim.

They first stalked the Marine bases for information, then followed them to West Blue, then wandered into unknown and unexplored areas with an enormous fleet.

In their mission, they had Nami "learn" from a Marine how to coat their ship (Long story short: Luffy destroyed a couple of ships and Zoro and Sanji scared the crap out of them enough to spill the beans.)

"Ni shi shi shi shi~!" Luffy sat atop the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny, laughing as behind him, it was mournful display of seven members of the Strawhat Crew, all too tired to move. Robin, of course, kept her cool demeanor and sat back in a lawn chair, reading a book.

Nami had retrieved a newspaper that day, and they were all waiting for her to wake up to read it to them.

When she woke three hours later, she tiredly lifted her arm to get her orange drink from Sanji and began reading the headlines.

"Kizaru Defeated At 'Devil's Land'," Nami said tiredly before widening her eyes and gaping at the newspaper, "by 'Demon's Eye' Hyuga Hinata, an unknown man, and another man who has gained a 9,250,000,000 beli bounty, 'Beast Claw' Sora."

At this point, Luffy couldn't simply laugh it off any more. He jump back on the deck and stared down on the newspaper with a weird expression.

"Why is their bounty bigger than mine?"

* * *

Kakashi wore a grateful expression as he sat on the very comfy couch in the house. The boy sat in front of him on another couch, pouring water as he finished off Kakashi's meat supply, showing no mercy.

"So, what's your name, young boy?"

"Ito Rokugo." Kakashi blinked, then smiled.

"I see. Do you have any abilities as a ninja?"

"..." An extremely sad expression was the reaction that Rokugo decided to use.

"You don't, right?"

"..." Rokugo walked into the kitchen. A very chakra-deprived Kakashi looked quite alarmed as Rokugo walked back with an enormous mallet.

"O-o-oi, what do you plan to do with that, young boy?" Kakashi sunk back in an alarmed fashion as he back against the couch, trying his best to work up a Shunshin. There was no response from his chakra system as Rokugo swung the enormous mallet at his head.

The sound of bones cracking could be heard.

At the same time, the man who angered Ito Rokugo let out a dying cry.

* * *

Upon reaching the Logistical Support and Medical compound, the first thing that was requested from Kakashi was treatment directly from Haruno Sakura herself.

Upon reaching the compound, the first memory Kakashi made was being hit by a enormous mallet.

"…I can't explain this. What's going on?"

"Kaka-sensei, what's with you saying this with blood and tears?" Sakura asked as she began healing his bloody and bruised head.

On the side, a completely innocent-looking Ito Rokugo looked completely relaxed now.

The reason behind this was because when Rokugo aided Kakashi out of his house and turned at the corner (the boy looked completely undisturbed by the loitering bodies and destroyed building), they were at a food supply area distributed to the shinobi.

The reason why Rokugo was happy was basically because there was a lot of good food around. Seeing that there was no other reason, Kakashi sighed.

A few mile's walk later, he reached the compound and received medical attention.

Haruno Sakura was slightly shocked by the level of his injuries, and the fact it was inflicted upon him by such a little boy.

On the side note, Rokugo was sitting with Naruto and Sasuke, who were watching Kakashi getting healed with amused expressions, eating tomatoes. Both of them decided that they liked the boy.

* * *

Tonight, there are two ships were drifting at sea.

One of the ships were white in color, with blue lining on it.

Not only was there a license plate, but a lot of effort had been put into the measurements and specific adjustments. If used for touring, this ship wasn't so strange.

The second ship was one with more magnificence. The figurehead and theme in fact appear to be a dragon, complete with a small dragon tail.

At this moment, a hitting sound could be heard.

With the anguished cry of a male, an explosion could be heard as if trying to cut the cry off.

"Coo…to make a dying sound, such an atrocious sound."

Saying this, a tall man walked out of the shadows of the second ship and onto the deck. It was the Revolutionary, Khria Reiss.

"Seriously, that Marine man…" Reiss wiped his hands on the towel swung over his shoulders, wearing an apron. Anyone who had seen him right now would be very alarmed.

He was covered with blood.

Another person appeared out of the darkness of the ship. A woman this time.

"Ah, I'm so glad we got Dragon to lend us his ship!" She smiled before fixing her glasses with a blood covered hand, her other hand holding interrogation equipment. "That man was loud - oh! Our guest is here~!"

Meeting with the Revolutionaries were Nara Shikamaru, Killerbee, Temari, and a group of twenty or more shinobi.

When Reiss and the woman, Niko Miha, jumped on their ship, they immediately fell into defence positions. That was, until they held up a white flag.

"Good afternoon, foreigners. My name is Khria Reiss, and I have a proposal for an alliance -"

"How can we believe your words are true? Your countrymen have not only destroyed our land, they have also took our people captive and treated them like slaves!" Temari yelled as Killerbee nodded and said "whee!" and "yo" and "ya fool" under his breath.

"Temari." Shikamaru gestured for her to step aside. "This matter is troublesome as it is important." He then faced the man that stood before him. "It must be dealt with promptly."

Niko and Reiss stared expectantly at Shikamaru as he sighed.

"Rejected."

Niko, who was smiling brightly like the sun not a while ago, fixing her hat and glasses, had a disappointed expression. Reiss pursed his lips.

"Well, you don't have much of choice now," Reiss began. "You see, from the information we've gathered so far, you only have about five countries, whereas we more than one hundred and seventy."

"That's nothing. From what we've seen so far you only have very few men who actually have fighting ability. Anyway, there's only been fifty fatalities on our side when it came to the fighting, and also, that's nothing compared to Madara. You lost about two million soldiers."

"We know that one of our most powerfullest fighters have been brought down by -"

"Kizaru was defeated at Devil's Land," Niko said smiled promptly, "by 'Demon's Eye' Hyuga Hinata and 'Beast Claw' Sora."

"If Hinata can defeat him, then the rest of us can easily do that. But Sora… isn't that the pseudo-jinchuuriki monk that Naruto brought back from the Fire Temple and easily defeated?" Shikamaru wondered. "Ah, right, Captain Yamato brought him back with Hinata…"

Reiss looked a bit overly excited as he nodded. "We, the Revolutionaries, have a proposal to bring down the World Government. If you can aid us in bringing them down -"

"These people." Shikamaru held pictures of a World Noble and a Marine. "Help us take them down."

"Is that a yes?"

Shikamaru held out a hand and Reiss took it gladly. Both men locked eyes as they shook.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Sora looked out the window as he and Hinata both sneezed as the same time.

"If someone is talking about us behind our back, it better be good," was the response from Sora as Hinata blushed and fiddled her fingers.

Both were being hospitalized by Shizune at the compound; Sora had unleashed his arm full force upon Borsalino, who was currently being imprisoned.

At that same moment, a little boy opened the flap to their tent. "Kakashi, Kakashi, Shizune-nee! Who are these people?"

Behind the boy was Kakashi and Shizune. "Ah, Sora, Hinata! Sora, long time no see! Have you found your friends yet?" Kakashi looked up from his little book.

"I came back to visit Naruto when I heard the news of war."

"Eh, Sora!" Naruto peeped in. "Wow, you're looking pretty beat up! Ah, Hinata!"

"Oh, Naruto! Anyhow, I got your Dharma name!"

"Shut up! I found out a long time ago that you only give those to dead people!"

"Hahaha, you're too slow!" Sora laughed. "Anyways, I found Hinata and Yamato fighting this old guy."

"Oh! You guys are ninja?" Rokugo smiled, holding out a notebook and a crayon. "Please give me your autograph!"

The dog beside him barked.

* * *

When Borsalino woke up, it was to pain and disorientation and the resolute wish to die.

"Ai…yo… where… am I…" the man was on the ground of a cell. The white-eyed girl had sealed his ability to turn into light before passing out and allowing the other boy, Sora, to beat him up royally before the man who can somehow use wood, earth, and water at the same time stopped him.

"My name is Morino Ibiki. Currently, you are in my Kuchiyose: Torture Chamber. Don't worry, there's no problem. You won't be feeling a thing. For the first three minutes, that is… if you cooperate. No problems." The man stood before him, holding katar.

_WHO SAYS THERE'S NO PROBLEM!_ Borsalino hugged his head with full force.

"AIYO~~! WAIT, WAIT A SECOND! I…I BASICALLY HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN IN DEVIL'S LAND FOR ONE DAY? AND I DEFEATED TWICE… NO, INCLUDING THE WOOD MAN, THAT'S THREE TIMES. I DIDN'T GET INTO THE IMPORTANT PART OF THE BATTLE ONCE!"

"Oh my, aren't you happy with this kind of experience. Anyway, I have one thing to say…I know this is unreasonable, but just give up and come back."

_YOUR TONE IS SO COLD AND UNREASONABLE!_ Borsalino again hugged his head, then tried to escape.

"Also, your powers will be temporarily removed because all your pressure points have been sealed." Right now, before Ibiki was a struggling and violent man still trying to turn into light, then realized his situation once again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!? AIYO~~?! COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT! AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! WHAT'S WAITING FOR ME IS HELL! NOW I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! ARGHH…WAAIITT! DON'T USE THAT SPECIALIZED TOOL TO HOLD ME DOWN!"

After five minutes, twitching, Borsalino decided to play possum.

Wasn't the best idea.

* * *

Hey there, viewers! Arnee speaking.

I have set a deadline for myself: to write one chapter with the limit of four days... is that good enough? Anyways, don't be expecting anything until... four days after I update...

Anyways, review, favorite, follow, and someone tell me what beta reader is!


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a beautiful day when the Elemental Nation once again had to dispose of a bunch of dead bodies.

Eight people were walking down a grassy road, passing the shinobi that grumbled as they watched the eight people pass casually. Two other shinobi, who were picking up trash on the way, were accompanying the eight people.

The eight people were obviously not… you know, shinobi.

That was, until they encountered the group that was gathering wood.

"Who are you?! Get over here and help us with the corpse cleanup and the wood!"

A girl's voice yelled that comment that proved the breakdown of the modern language that linguistic critics often warned of.

A huge piece of wood, lined with seastone, hit Luffy and knocked him out. The reason behind this was because he had used Haki, and unaware of the fact it was seastone, he decided to bounce it away, only to find that he couldn't.

The infamous Strawhat Crew turned around and saw a pulchritudinous girl of the now most prestigious coalition between the collective military might of the hidden villages of the shinobi nations of the Elemental Nations and the lone samurai nation, the Great Shinobi Alliance, charging toward the them at a high speed and throwing chunks of wood from the ships that had sunk the previous day due to Naruto and Sasuke's rampage, and the ones that Luffy had sunk with his huge rubbery hands of mass destruction

This is Tenten, and behind her was the renown Hyuga Hinata and "Beast Claw" Sora, all carrying huge pieces of wood. Helping them were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, who all were carrying enormous pieces of wood and seastone.

"What a beautiful woman! Well, this is…uh…such a pleasure." Sanji said, grasping her hand. Behind him, Roronoa Zoro chuckled darkly as Tenten's expression darkened dramatcally.

"Don't react like that every time you see a girl! Gyahh!" shouted Nami behind him before dodging the many kunai sent at them from Tenten, who was pissed off and holding a scroll on one hand, unable to shake off Sanji's grasp.

They were in the middle of the camp; after getting unwanted attention for the last five hours, they were sent on a tour of the campus when they reached the Logistical Support and Medical compound. Their tour guide was Akimichi Chouji, who had stepped in the place of Shikamaru, along with Sai and Yamanaka Ino.

Sanji had received a very strong kick to the face from from Haruno Sakura that morning, but that may have only been natural since that girl was known as the "Strength of a Hundred" and was reported to have a habit of sending enhanced punches and kicks and other such things towards the body of anyone close to her. He found that funny, but his overly perverted senses kicked in and she had no choice but to do so.

Zoro readjusted his grip on Chopper's large supply bag as if it was quite heavy. Sanji, on the other hand, was still grasping Tenten's hand with a merry expression.

"So do you need something with me, mademoiselle?" (On the side, Ino and Chouji whispered amongst each other, thinking if this man acted like this around women all the time.)

"Was that first comment not enough to piss me off, so you had to go one step further?" Tenten tilted her head to the side with her lips twisted up in an evil grin. Hinata, who was hidden behind her, shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked. Zoro sensed some kind of evil intent behind Tenten's flat words, so he slowly distanced himself from her. His hand fell on the three swords hanging on his hip. All the members of the Strawhat Crew tensed.

Then, that Weapon Mistress of Konohagakure who was supposed to have the impeccable conduct of a high class lady smirked.

"You see, if even Hinata can defeat that light guy, who's a lot powerful than you, than she could just as easily defeat you!" Tenten and Sora smirked, folding their arms and laughing. Hinata flinched.

"Also, you guys are really weak, according to the sensory types, only half as strong as that light guy. The exception being the big brother knocked out over there." Konohamaru added on the side, smiling as he lugged a bulky piece of seastone.

"Anyways, since you're here, we have to leave to help with the cleanup up the frontlines. So, I'll be leaving these guys with you, okay? They're pretty useful when it comes to cleanup, and they can't help with front lines because most of the crew members cannot swim and are weak to seastone, that being the boy crushed by the seastone over there, Luffy, that raccoon with the blue nose, Chopper, and the skeleton, Brook. Am I missing anything?"

"I'm Robin. I… have also lost the ability to swim..." Robin began, "Are you fine, Luffy?"

Luffy popped back up, smiling with a hearty salute, though he was covered with multiple bruises and sporting multiple splinters and had blood pouring out of his forehead because of the very sharp piece of seastone. "Huh? Yeah, I'm not bad off."

"Anyways, they can easily help you with anything other than the metal." Sai finished for them, picking up a piece of paper.

"O-okay…" Hinata stuttered. "B-but… isn't it better if they just helped with the cleanup?"

"They don't want to." Chouji cut in.

Tenten puffed out her chest in triumphant pride. "I suppose you're right. Someone as simpleminded and mediocre as you pirates really can't do very much, can you? But worry not. While you may not be, I am wonderful enough to have already taken that into consideration. I intend to ask you to do things even an idiot can do, so make sure to work hard with your full mediocre ability."

"… *tick*" An odd snapping noise came from Zoro's temple, as they were annoyed by how the shinobi underestimated them for them not helping them with their corpse cleanup, something they called being lazy.

Getting angry would lead to nothing good in a situation like this, but Roronoa Zoro was not a wise enough man to think rationally by that point.

"Fine then," replied Zoro with his head hanging down.

For some reason, Hinata, who was behind Tenten, fiddling with her fingers, breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Zoro's casual response.

But… his head then shot up to stare the two woman directly in the eye and he gathered up all his strength to take out all his swords to cut up the pieces of wood and seastone. One can see the color withdraw from Hinata's face as Tenten's face froze in shock. Nami's eyebrows twitched.

BOOM! BANG! POW!

Both electrocuted and beaten near death, Zoro fell to the ground.

* * *

Ito Rokugo was acting quite angry.

Hatake Kakashi trembled in fear at one side of the lone tree in the middle of the campsite.

He had ended up getting him a full shinobi uniform that came out to exactly 1000 ryō, that including the "shinobi" forehead protector, but he had a feeling Rokugo had been frowning ever since. Kakashi wondered what he could be so troubled about.

"Um, young fellow?"

"…"

"If you really don't like the forehead protector, we can return it." Kakashi said earnestly. The boy remained silent as Kakashi leaned forward across the branch they sat on. They were sitting above the camp, watching as Sasuke and Naruto prepared for their usual bickering and to-be battle.

So he actually does like the forehead protector? Kakashi thought, as he was confused because he could not figure out what had Rokugo so troubled. Kakashi decided to try to put him into a good mood and looked around.

"Hm? They're passing out rations over there. How about we get some, young fellow?"

The fact that he immediately went with food was likely thanks to the influence of the events that had previously occurred when they had first met. Kakashi hated himself for being so influenced by that traumatizing event.

"Okay. Can you help me get the onigiri?" Rokugo asked thoughtfully. Kakashi jumped off the tree and ask the old man from Iwagakure to pass the onigiri. Eyeing the man carefully, the elderly Iwa-nin handed Kakashi a onigiri.

As he jumped back to the lone tree, Naruto and Sasuke already using A-class jutsu in the shade of its branches, sparring and yelling at each other for no apparent reason, he failed to see the child.

In his place was a forehead protector.

* * *

How the hell did things end up like this? Captain Tashigi's shoulders drooped.

She was at the area just inside the entrance to an West Blue island villa. Specifically, she was in an open space filled with a few tables outside of a restaurant.

A man wearing a purple shirt with several water bottles slung around his body with white hair and purple eyes had his upper body lying across one of those tables. Tashigi had taken interest in the humongous sword on his back and was slightly taken aback by the sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth.

He was buried in a large number of hamburgers, French fries, salads, and other foods. All of this had been purchased by Tashigi. The man had not had any money at all, only copper coins with holes in them.

It had all begun when Tashigi had brought her meito, Shigure, into the island for sharpening her sword; she had to prepared to go to Devil's Land with her current commander, Smoker, and defeat the ruffians who had dared to attack a World Noble. In that first instant, this mystery man had run right into her from the side.

With an unsteady footing and voice, the man had spoken to her. "Who are you?" the purple-eyed man looked up, staggering. When she opened her mouth to answer, he held up a hand. "It doesn't matter. I'm too thirsty to move. It smells like… jello here… and yogurt. I want to eat it. I want to drink that. What do I have to do? What do I have to do to eat that?"

"… dear gods above, what is this man ranting about?"

Normally, Tashigi would have considered taking the man's body to Smoker, who would, without hesitation, give him a healthy beating and tossing him aside, but fortunately for him, Smoker had told her just a few minutes before to not bother him.

She then kicked the starving man into the nearby fast food restaurant and threw her wallet at him, the white-haired man had uttered the ridiculous line "I want to eat this and that…I want to eat everything here!"

One thing led to another, and that was how she had ended up in the current situation.

Tashigi was a woman with minimum wage from the start, she had been a Marine for quite a long time now; all the money had simply been thrown into her bank account without being used, so this was not an issue from a monetary perspective.

But she had to wonder what that the man's limit was given how many jello shots and yogurts he was devouring in quick succession.

Tashigi watched the scene of gluttony before her and muttered, "This is ridiculous… Not even dealing with that damn Roronoa is this exhausting."

"Mgh?"

"You don't have to stop at every little thing. Just eat it all. But isn't there something you should be saying to me?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"…that's it?"

What a person to run into, she thought. Tashigi gently shook her head. She wished better luck in the next life for the people who had to deal with this man day in and day out.

The man brought the large-size yogurt bottles lined up on the table to his mouth and downed the small plastic bottle's amount of liquid from each one in 5 seconds each.

"Um, my name is Hozuki Suigetsu." The man said, between the thirteenth bottle and the fourteenth, not noticing the yogurt around his mouth. "I'm looking for a man called Uchiha Sasuke. I tried by travelling by sea to get to Konoha, but… I couldn't drink salt water and had to get to the nearest island."

"…Tch."

Tashigi pulled out a package of pocket tissues, and wordlessly tossed them at Suigetsu's face.

So he's looking for someone too… she thought.

The face of that suspicious figure who had not long ago been wandering around Loguetown looking for swords floated up in Tashigi's mind. Holding up a wanted poster of Roronoa, she showed it to Suigetsu.

"Have you seen this man?"

"No," he replied immediately. But he was oddly filled with confidence so it did not seem he was just saying that because he did not care.

"Ahn?"

"I really am glad, though. I'll say it again: thank you. Now I can go look for Sasuke without worrying about an empty stomach. Now that I'm full, I suppose I actually have less reason to find him, but I won't be satisfied until I finish what I started."

"I see. Well, don't expect any help from me."

"I've been here for a little while, but I still don't really get this city. And yet I know I will never forget what paths I go down."

"Great, now go away."

"…What are you doing? Are you busy?"

"Unfortunately, I'm very busy." Tashigi carefully put back the wanted poster then began walking away.

"WAIT!" the man named Suigetsu Hozuki yelled. "Is that a bingo book? I only have ryo, and this place clearly has a different currency then what we have back home! Please show me a way I can earn money! And food!"

Tashigi turned around, then sighed and showed a collection of wanted posters to the man literally grovelling on the ground, begging for wanted posters – or bingo book, whatever he call it.

"Here. Be a good man and capture some ruffians for the Marines, got it?" Tashigi walked away, smiling at the good deed she just did, feeling superior as she walked around the corner and heard a yell from the last street.

"WHAT?! SASUKE?! WHY ARE YOU IN THEIR BINGO BOOK?! UZUMAKI NARUTO?! WHY?! WHY?! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU LOOK AT IT, THE BOUNTY IS TOO MUCH, YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

Arnee here!

Just so you know, I _hate _Sasuke, so don't blame me for making this story so "Pro-Sasuke", it's not my Kishimoto likes making him stronger for no reason.

Arnee out.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a beautiful day when the Elemental Nation once again had to dispose of a bunch of dead bodies.

Eight people were walking down a grassy road, passing the shinobi that grumbled as they watched the eight people pass casually. Two other shinobi, who were picking up trash on the way, were accompanying the eight people.

The eight people were obviously not… you know, shinobi.

That was, until they encountered the group that was gathering wood.

"Who are you?! Get over here and help us with the corpse cleanup and the wood!"

A girl's voice yelled that comment that proved the breakdown of the modern language that linguistic critics often warned of.

A huge piece of wood, lined with seastone, hit Luffy and knocked him out. The reason behind this was because he had used Haki, and unaware of the fact it was seastone, he decided to bounce it away, only to find that he couldn't.

The infamous Strawhat Crew turned around and saw a pulchritudinous girl of the now most prestigious coalition between the collective military might of the hidden villages of the shinobi nations of the Elemental Nations and the lone samurai nation, the Great Shinobi Alliance, charging toward the them at a high speed and throwing chunks of wood from the ships that had sunk the previous day due to Naruto and Sasuke's rampage, and the ones that Luffy had sunk with his huge rubbery hands of mass destruction

This is Tenten, and behind her was the renown Hyuga Hinata and "Beast Claw" Sora, all carrying huge pieces of wood. Helping them were Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon, who all were carrying enormous pieces of wood and seastone.

"What a beautiful woman! Well, this is…uh…such a pleasure." Sanji said, grasping her hand. Behind him, Roronoa Zoro chuckled darkly as Tenten's expression darkened dramatcally.

"Don't react like that every time you see a girl! Gyahh!" shouted Nami behind him before dodging the many kunai sent at them from Tenten, who was pissed off and holding a scroll on one hand, unable to shake off Sanji's grasp.

They were in the middle of the camp; after getting unwanted attention for the last five hours, they were sent on a tour of the campus when they reached the Logistical Support and Medical compound. Their tour guide was Akimichi Chouji, who had stepped in the place of Shikamaru, along with Sai and Yamanaka Ino.

Sanji had received a very strong kick to the face from from Haruno Sakura that morning, but that may have only been natural since that girl was known as the "Strength of a Hundred" and was reported to have a habit of sending enhanced punches and kicks and other such things towards the body of anyone close to her. He found that funny, but his overly perverted senses kicked in and she had no choice but to do so.

Zoro readjusted his grip on Chopper's large supply bag as if it was quite heavy. Sanji, on the other hand, was still grasping Tenten's hand with a merry expression.

"So do you need something with me, mademoiselle?" (On the side, Ino and Chouji whispered amongst each other, thinking if this man acted like this around women all the time.)

"Was that first comment not enough to piss me off, so you had to go one step further?" Tenten tilted her head to the side with her lips twisted up in an evil grin. Hinata, who was hidden behind her, shuddered.

"What are you talking about?" Sanji asked. Zoro sensed some kind of evil intent behind Tenten's flat words, so he slowly distanced himself from her. His hand fell on the three swords hanging on his hip. All the members of the Strawhat Crew tensed.

Then, that Weapon Mistress of Konohagakure who was supposed to have the impeccable conduct of a high class lady smirked.

"You see, if even Hinata can defeat that light guy, who's a lot powerful than you, than she could just as easily defeat you!" Tenten and Sora smirked, folding their arms and laughing. Hinata flinched.

"Also, you guys are really weak, according to the sensory types, only half as strong as that light guy. The exception being the big brother knocked out over there." Konohamaru added on the side, smiling as he lugged a bulky piece of seastone.

"Anyways, since you're here, we have to leave to help with the cleanup up the frontlines. So, I'll be leaving these guys with you, okay? They're pretty useful when it comes to cleanup, and they can't help with front lines because most of the crew members cannot swim and are weak to seastone, that being the boy crushed by the seastone over there, Luffy, that raccoon with the blue nose, Chopper, and the skeleton, Brook. Am I missing anything?"

"I'm Robin. I… have also lost the ability to swim..." Robin began, "Are you fine, Luffy?"

Luffy popped back up, smiling with a hearty salute, though he was covered with multiple bruises and sporting multiple splinters and had blood pouring out of his forehead because of the very sharp piece of seastone. "Huh? Yeah, I'm not bad off."

"Anyways, they can easily help you with anything other than the metal." Sai finished for them, picking up a piece of paper.

"O-okay…" Hinata stuttered. "B-but… isn't it better if they just helped with the cleanup?"

"They don't want to." Chouji cut in.

Tenten puffed out her chest in triumphant pride. "I suppose you're right. Someone as simpleminded and mediocre as you pirates really can't do very much, can you? But worry not. While you may not be, I am wonderful enough to have already taken that into consideration. I intend to ask you to do things even an idiot can do, so make sure to work hard with your full mediocre ability."

"… *tick*" An odd snapping noise came from Zoro's temple, as they were annoyed by how the shinobi underestimated them for them not helping them with their corpse cleanup, something they called being lazy.

Getting angry would lead to nothing good in a situation like this, but Roronoa Zoro was not a wise enough man to think rationally by that point.

"Fine then," replied Zoro with his head hanging down.

For some reason, Hinata, who was behind Tenten, fiddling with her fingers, breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Zoro's casual response.

But… his head then shot up to stare the two woman directly in the eye and he gathered up all his strength to take out all his swords to cut up the pieces of wood and seastone. One can see the color withdraw from Hinata's face as Tenten's face froze in shock. Nami's eyebrows twitched.

BOOM! BANG! POW!

Both electrocuted and beaten near death, Zoro fell to the ground.

* * *

Ito Rokugo was acting quite angry.

Hatake Kakashi trembled in fear at one side of the lone tree in the middle of the campsite.

He had ended up getting him a full shinobi uniform that came out to exactly 1000 ryō, that including the "shinobi" forehead protector, but he had a feeling Rokugo had been frowning ever since. Kakashi wondered what he could be so troubled about.

"Um, young fellow?"

"…"

"If you really don't like the forehead protector, we can return it." Kakashi said earnestly. The boy remained silent as Kakashi leaned forward across the branch they sat on. They were sitting above the camp, watching as Sasuke and Naruto prepared for their usual bickering and to-be battle.

So he actually does like the forehead protector? Kakashi thought, as he was confused because he could not figure out what had Rokugo so troubled. Kakashi decided to try to put him into a good mood and looked around.

"Hm? They're passing out rations over there. How about we get some, young fellow?"

The fact that he immediately went with food was likely thanks to the influence of the events that had previously occurred when they had first met. Kakashi hated himself for being so influenced by that traumatizing event.

"Okay. Can you help me get the onigiri?" Rokugo asked thoughtfully. Kakashi jumped off the tree and ask the old man from Iwagakure to pass the onigiri. Eyeing the man carefully, the elderly Iwa-nin handed Kakashi a onigiri.

As he jumped back to the lone tree, Naruto and Sasuke already using A-class jutsu in the shade of its branches, sparring and yelling at each other for no apparent reason, he failed to see the child.

In his place was a forehead protector.

* * *

How the hell did things end up like this? Captain Tashigi's shoulders drooped.

She was at the area just inside the entrance to an West Blue island villa. Specifically, she was in an open space filled with a few tables outside of a restaurant.

A man wearing a purple shirt with several water bottles slung around his body with white hair and purple eyes had his upper body lying across one of those tables. Tashigi had taken interest in the humongous sword on his back and was slightly taken aback by the sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth.

He was buried in a large number of hamburgers, French fries, salads, and other foods. All of this had been purchased by Tashigi. The man had not had any money at all, only copper coins with holes in them.

It had all begun when Tashigi had brought her meito, Shigure, into the island for sharpening her sword; she had to prepared to go to Devil's Land with her current commander, Smoker, and defeat the ruffians who had dared to attack a World Noble. In that first instant, this mystery man had run right into her from the side.

With an unsteady footing and voice, the man had spoken to her. "Who are you?" the purple-eyed man looked up, staggering. When she opened her mouth to answer, he held up a hand. "It doesn't matter. I'm too thirsty to move. It smells like… jello here… and yogurt. I want to eat it. I want to drink that. What do I have to do? What do I have to do to eat that?"

"… dear gods above, what is this man ranting about?"

Normally, Tashigi would have considered taking the man's body to Smoker, who would, without hesitation, give him a healthy beating and tossing him aside, but fortunately for him, Smoker had told her just a few minutes before to not bother him.

She then kicked the starving man into the nearby fast food restaurant and threw her wallet at him, the white-haired man had uttered the ridiculous line "I want to eat this and that…I want to eat everything here!"

One thing led to another, and that was how she had ended up in the current situation.

Tashigi was a woman with minimum wage from the start, she had been a Marine for quite a long time now; all the money had simply been thrown into her bank account without being used, so this was not an issue from a monetary perspective.

But she had to wonder what that the man's limit was given how many jello shots and yogurts he was devouring in quick succession.

Tashigi watched the scene of gluttony before her and muttered, "This is ridiculous… Not even dealing with that damn Roronoa is this exhausting."

"Mgh?"

"You don't have to stop at every little thing. Just eat it all. But isn't there something you should be saying to me?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"…that's it?"

What a person to run into, she thought. Tashigi gently shook her head. She wished better luck in the next life for the people who had to deal with this man day in and day out.

The man brought the large-size yogurt bottles lined up on the table to his mouth and downed the small plastic bottle's amount of liquid from each one in 5 seconds each.

"Um, my name is Hozuki Suigetsu." The man said, between the thirteenth bottle and the fourteenth, not noticing the yogurt around his mouth. "I'm looking for a man called Uchiha Sasuke. I tried by travelling by sea to get to Konoha, but… I couldn't drink salt water and had to get to the nearest island."

"…Tch."

Tashigi pulled out a package of pocket tissues, and wordlessly tossed them at Suigetsu's face.

So he's looking for someone too… she thought.

The face of that suspicious figure who had not long ago been wandering around Loguetown looking for swords floated up in Tashigi's mind. Holding up a wanted poster of Roronoa, she showed it to Suigetsu.

"Have you seen this man?"

"No," he replied immediately. But he was oddly filled with confidence so it did not seem he was just saying that because he did not care.

"Ahn?"

"I really am glad, though. I'll say it again: thank you. Now I can go look for Sasuke without worrying about an empty stomach. Now that I'm full, I suppose I actually have less reason to find him, but I won't be satisfied until I finish what I started."

"I see. Well, don't expect any help from me."

"I've been here for a little while, but I still don't really get this city. And yet I know I will never forget what paths I go down."

"Great, now go away."

"…What are you doing? Are you busy?"

"Unfortunately, I'm very busy." Tashigi carefully put back the wanted poster then began walking away.

"WAIT!" the man named Suigetsu Hozuki yelled. "Is that a bingo book? I only have ryo, and this place clearly has a different currency then what we have back home! Please show me a way I can earn money! And food!"

Tashigi turned around, then sighed and showed a collection of wanted posters to the man literally grovelling on the ground, begging for wanted posters – or bingo book, whatever he call it.

"Here. Be a good man and capture some ruffians for the Marines, got it?" Tashigi walked away, smiling at the good deed she just did, feeling superior as she walked around the corner and heard a yell from the last street.

"WHAT?! SASUKE?! WHY ARE YOU IN THEIR BINGO BOOK?! UZUMAKI NARUTO?! WHY?! WHY?! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU LOOK AT IT, THE BOUNTY IS TOO MUCH, YOU BASTARDS!"

* * *

Arnee here!

Just so you know, I _hate _Sasuke, so don't blame me for making this story so "Pro-Sasuke", it's not my Kishimoto likes making him stronger for no reason.

Arnee out.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you defeated the Admiral all by yourself?" Robin asked, her face one of wonder and disbelief. "That's amazing, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and bit her lip uncertainly. "No, if Yamato-taicho and Sora weren't there, I wouldn't be alive. I only helped sealing his pressure points."

"Yeah, if it weren't for that, I would be dead!" Sora yelled across the grassy field. But this young girl had defeated Borsalino, or was involved in the defeat of Borsalino, and, on top of that, wasn't dead.

That alone made her sound somehow amazing, but Robin was left wondering what she was doing wasting time around here.

"Um…I came to thank you for helping with the cleanup and such. Your powers are truly amazing…"

"You say that, but what's the real reason I'm weak." They fell into silence, Robin randomly helping the shinobi by sprouting hands everywhere.

On the arid grassy field, there were very few trees. That made it easier to set up camps, build fire, and move around. But it was nearly drier than the desert.

Meaning: it was really, really dry.

As the shinobi thought, the eight members of the Strawhat Crew started to ask for a drink.

They had no choice but to spare a small canteen of river water from their rations. That water was not only unhealthy, but it lacked in amount.

Robin said, "I'm sorry, but isn't this a little… lacking in supply? I'm sure you have more for the eight of us?"

"No, we cannot waste rations." Hinata and Moegi, who were working alongside Robin, said firmly, Moegi's eyes glinting behind her wire-rimmed glasses.

"Water…" Luffy said on the side, carrying an enormous block of wood. "Please, water…" The black haired man groaned as he fell to his side. Something glint on his straw hat and caught Konohamaru's attention.

"... wait…huh? Is that a forehead protector? You're not a shinobi!" Konohamaru was pointing at the forehead protector wrapped around his hat.

"These were not made for me, so I can't get them on properly on my head, the cloth thing is too wide…" Luffy said with a downhearted expression.

"What? Don't you just have to adjust the length of the strap by cutting it or something?"

"... eh?"

"Let me see them." Konohamaru took the chance to examine Luffy's forehead protector. The cloth was too thick and wide making it hand for Luffy to wear it.

"Excuse me for a moment," said Konohamaru as he grabbed the goggles. He figured it would be easiest to bring the metal device to him.

Long story short: snip, snap.

Cutting the cloth with the kunai, Konohamaru handed it back.

"Thanks, kid!" Luffy laughed, before running away when Konohamaru realized that this was stolen. Scampering, the boy slipped on his scarf and fell onto the grass.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU KLEPTOMANIACAL SWINE!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi approached two men under the lone tree, unsmiling as he stood in the middle of their all out brawl with his anti-climatically detached demeanor.

It was Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

The two of them looked at Kakashi, looked at the forehead protector, and then looked back at Kakashi.

And then they said in unison, "You didn't!"

"What is that reaction even supposed to mean!?" half-shouted back Kakashi.

Ito Rokugo's puppy, who had begun following Kakashi after the disappearance of his previous master, quickly grew cautious and moved from Kakashi's side to hide behind his back.

Naruto and Sasuke paid that no heed.

"Y'know, I could understand if you hold a grudge against that boy, but what is this, dattebayo? How can you defend this, ttebayo!?"

"Y-you bastard! Do you have no integrity at all? Kakashi, just how wide is your stance on this kind of thing!? I get the feeling you would vent your anger on the salesman who totally ripped you off at the Icha Icha sale! You have a greater revenge complex than me, how can you lecture me?"

"But!" shouted/drawled Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke in unison as they stared Kakashi in the eye. They both showed the world's most wonderful smile and said, "As your precious subordinates! We will pray for your success!"

Kakashi clenched his fists with the intention of getting rid of those two and their inflammatory comments.

"You two…"

Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were still smiling like saints from heaven, but something was out of the picture as they were both in battle stance, holding kunai. Kakashi felt the need to teach them in the place of their fathers, who had both died when the two of them were much younger, rendering the chance to disciple the two of them useless. It was not too late to do so, yet.

Kakashi charged at them with the intent to teach them a lesson they will never forget.

That is, he would.

After he explained his situation, that is.

* * *

"Oh, it's Tashigi, what a nice name…"

Hearing this, Captain Tashigi of the Marine Base G-5 Unit One suddenly stopped while standing next to her superior, Vice Admiral Smoker, and discussing the matters concerning the Borsalino Incident.

"Oh no…" Tashigi leaned on a nearby wall for support.

She was looking down the passageway.

Smoker looked vaguely in the same direction, but the crowd was too large to tell who she was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Tashigi?"

Vice Admiral Smoker spoke those words while looking in the same direction that Tashigi had been looking.

He could see a small boy making his way through the crowd of primarily men, along with another man with a purple shirt and a huge sword sprinting at Tashigi at full speed.

Tashigi knew his name.

She had no idea if it actually counted as the man's real name and he had no idea how much value there was in a name that meant "water moon". But the same went for Smoker, as Tashigi doubted anyone would have his real name called "Smoker".

And since Suigetsu referred to himself in the same way, it was effectively his name. And so Tashigi called out that name.

"Suigetsu?!"

When the man heard his name called, the man started running even faster. His face was covered in a ridiculously happy expression, though he did not know Smoker, had not met the man, once… but he knew Tashigi for her help.

Meanwhile, Smoker heard small footsteps next to him.

"...you…" said Tashigi, shocked, taking a step back.

The slight footsteps grew stronger. That girl who had been with him for just a few dozen minutes ran off into the crowd, scurrying back to the ship for safe.

Tashigi did not turn back.

In the same way, Suigetsu did not look back.

The two men, Suigetsu and Smoker, the two with ridiculously poetic names, approached the same spot of the small square in the entrance of the island, crossed paths, and then stared off in opposite directions without ever noticing each other.

The man, Suigetsu, continued on to his respective destination.

It took less than 10 seconds for the Suigetsu to reach Tashigi.

"Tashigi, you have to help me!" screamed the sword-bearing man with white hair.

Admiral Smoker gave one last glance into the crowd, wondering what had happened to that nuisance of a sword obsessed captain. But he could see no sign of her.

All he could see was a vague crowd and all he heard were the many girly yells of "get away from me!".

He sighed before seeing a boy, the very boy he had noticed running in the midst of those me.

"You are…?" Smoker asked.

"I am Rokugo. Where is Kakashi?" Rokugo sighed. "I'm hungry, I want my onigiri, please hurry up and tell me where Kakashi is!"

Considering "Kakashi", Smoker, of course, had no knowledge whatsoever who he was. Also, seeing that "kakashi" also meant "scarecrow" in their language, the following reactions from Smoker were more than necessary.

"What is this 'scarecrow' you speak of? Are you from the countryside? Coming to think of it, does this island even have farms?"

Stomping his feet, the little boy beat the man lightly with both fists. "Kakashi is not a scarecrow! Kakashi is a man!"

"Calm down, farmer boy, and speak normally!" Smoker held the boy's fists, before noticing something about the boy, though he seemed completely normal.

It was plain, yet, it was extraordinary.

He was a plain boy. His short hair that reached his neck was its natural color. That was the nice way of putting it, but it basically meant he had done nothing to treat it. He only had a of hair tuft split off to the side of his head. He was a normal boy; the only exception being the strange flak jacket over the modest grey shirt and and the normal-looking shorts.

But he still drew people's attention.

Instead of drawing attention due to being a boy among a horde of men from ages thirty to seventy, it was due to an unnatural phenomenon.

Static.

This boy had the atmosphere of just another straw in the haystack, but his outline would occasionally distort. With the horrible screeching of static, his silhouette would collapse like mist being blown in the wind or like a television with poor reception and then it would revert to normal.

He walked through the streets like this.

The sight would normally have caused a large commotion, but it did nothing but "draw the attention" of those around him.

Most unnatural situations would be accepted rather than rejected. They were not looking at the boy named Ito Rokugo, standing before Smoker. He was accepted as a normal part of the landscape.

Was this fortune?

Or was it misfortune?

Smoker took those tiny little fists and stared at them.

* * *

People collapsed one after another.

Amid the cold rain, the only sound ringing through the streets during that dark, dark night was that of bodies collapsing without resistance, without any great noise, without shed blood, and without a single scream.

They were members of of the Ame shinobi, the group in charge of Amegakure law and order while the others have decided to support the Shinobi Alliance.

After collapsing, they did not move.

Not even a finger. Not a twitch of their mouths.

No sign of life from those lying in the puddles.

Meanwhile, the sound of small footsteps could be heard.

The slender silhouette of a woman walked through the rainy city while weaving between the victims who lay collapsed and motionless on the wet roadway.

The woman who appeared below the streetlights did not have an umbrella. The narrow, thread-like rain struck her slim feminine form. A pair of purple sunglasses sat on her neatly combed pink hair, she was wearing standard Marine coat draped over her shoulders; her dark brown gloves holding a cigarette to her lips. .

"Aaaa~~" the pink-haired woman breathed out the smoke.

The woman's dark brown eyes scanned the area and then kicked up a radio lying on the ground near her feet. She caught the rectangular device in one hand as it flew through the air. She frowned slightly when she felt the muddy water on it.

After spinning it around in her hand like a handgun, she brought the radio's microphone up to her mouth.

She spoke as if whispering in someone's ear.

"Hiiiiiiiii, Hanzo."

All she received in reply was the staticky voice of a bewildered Ame shinobi member. But she ignored him and continued speaking to someone who did not seem to be listening.

"Hina is sure you can cut in on these normal lines. Hina would like it if you would hurry up and speak with me."

She then heard the sound of the line being switched over.

The sound quality grew much clearer.

"What do you want?" asked a new voice.

"Hina figures we can have a chat~~"

"Just to be sure… Do you really think I will fall for such a low level provocation?"

"Oh? Hina crushes three-quarters of your shinobi and you still call it 'low level'?"

The woman spun the radio around in her hand. A bit of disappointment was visible on her face.

"There are only thirteen ten-man squads, right?"

"They can be replaced. All of them if necessary." The man name Hanzo shook this off as something as petty as a bit of dust on his shoe.

"Now that isn't what Hina wanted to hear."

"And I have the power to make them give in to me."

"Y'know, Hanzo. Hina had thought you didn't actually exist. Hina thought you might be an organisation of many people. Hina sought to kill all of your soldiers… nyah."

"Such fantastical ideas." The person on the other end of the radio did not say anything to stop her. It was as if he was announcing that kind of threat meant nothing to him.

"Well, whatever. Do you know who Hina is?"

"No, but I am having your identity investigated as an insurgent."

"A member of Last Trigger, a Marine Captain." The woman smoothly voiced the name of one of the most deepest criminal underworld association.

That was a name that sank into the most deepest, deepest, deepest, deepest, deepest, deepest, deepest, deepest, deepest darkness of the criminal underworld. Only a handful of the few hundred members of that criminal underworld's largest sect knew of its existence, and even those that did would be immediately executed if they were deemed unworthy of that knowledge. That was how steeped in secrecy that term was.

But Hanzo smoothly replied. His voice displayed no emotion. "Oh? I vaguely remember hearing about a terrorist group with that name."

"Oh? Are you not aware that you are taking me too lightly? Has it already lost the ability to send out reports? Aha, this is Hina's fault. Hina have no way of counting how many enemies I crush. Ha ha. I guess the network have collapsed too."

"…"

"I will _crush_ this place. And I am giving you a chance to live."

"Heh."

"?"

"If you honestly think that is enough to break Amegakure's defensive network, you truly are naïve. It seems you understand nothing about the true form of this village."

"Is that so?"

"You are not the only one to have a trick up your sleeve. And you might be taken out before you even realize it."

"No matter who they are, Hina can crush anyone who opposes me. That was decided from the moment Hina was born."

It looked as if the two were holding a conversation, but each one was only speaking one-sidedly to the other.

The woman brought the wet and muddy radio closer to her mouth.

"Hina is Hina. The ultimate weapon among 2 billion people." She gave her ultimatum. "Hina will crush everything tonight. You, Amegakure, the Shinobi Alliance, the Elemental Nations…everything."

With those words, the woman naming herself Hina crushed the radio in her grip.

Arnee speaking! Attention!

To those who have been reading each chapter one at a time: welcome back.

To those who have all six volumes at once: welcome.

This is Arnee Wenn (not my real name).

This is (supposedly) a series where worlds and different associations cross paths, but this chapter was focused on the the introduction of one of the associations.

I give my thanks to you, my precious friends and my editor, who is helping with grammar mistakes.

And I give my thanks to the readers. It is wholly thanks to all of you that I am even writing this.

Now it is time to close the pages for now while praying that the pages of the next chapter will be opened.

And I lay my pen down for now.

Wait… WAAAAH! The disclaimer! I forgot!

I don't own Naruto or One Piece… but one day… they'll see… they will _ALL_ see! Nothing can stop me! **_NOTHING_**! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**... **

Th-the series isn't over yet!

Arnee OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

**September 30th, 6:33 PM. **

"Black Cage" Hina, a member of Last Trigger physically breached the Shinobi Alliance Headquarters.

At the same time, an unknown attack was activated which caused great damage to the Surprise Attack Division.

As a result of the weakened security, Hina killed three Daimyos.

**7:02 of the same day.**

The man known as Hanzo, a man who had taken the name of his role model, now leader of Amegakure, determined the best of his Ame-nin would be used to stop Hina. That man named Hanzo was the original Hanzo's former underling, one that Pain failed to kill.

As rain fell on the streets in the night, the Ame-nin rushed towards the campus of the Shinobi Alliance's campsite.

Their objective was the retrieval of Ito Rokugo.

Hanzo had personally sent a man, a stupid Ame ANBU who lacked darkness, to lead an attack upon the camp he was deemed an impediment to the plan, and the attack was initiating.

That man was called Lemur.

* * *

"Where's that brat?!" Lemur's voice echoed through the camp, waking all of its shinobi. A man with yellowy strands of unkempt hair came to view, wearing a mask and black clothing.

Hatake Kakashi, who had been packing up to find Rokugo along with his former subordinates, disincluding Naruto, who had to stay as Hokage. At this moment, he was running across the grassy fields towards the beach, trying to find the boy, unbeknownst to him that the boy was actually hundreds of miles across the ocean.

Lemur let out a discouraged voice while staring at the retreating backs of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. His hand flew through his hair in clear frustration.

He held out his right hand.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh! Bring it out! You know what I mean! Just give it to me!"

It was a confusing command, but one of his Ame-nin carried it out. With quick movements, the man pulled a shoulder-fired missile launcher and handed it to the man.

This shoulder-fired missile launcher was rusty, based on the new "cannons" founded by the Shinobi Alliance.

It was slow, yet it was useful. And at the same time, risky to use.

Even so, Lemur shouted "Hurry it up, you idiot!" and knocked the man to the ground. Lemur then assembled the launcher and turned off the safety with the speed and accuracy of a professional operator.

No hint of hesitation could be seen in his movements.

"Sir! These shinobi are–" a Ame-nin shouted before the man spun a gun from his sleeve and aimed it at the man's head. Two bangs were heard before the thud that could be heard as the man fell to the ground.

Lemur rested the 1 meter long and 30 cm wide launcher on his shoulder and peered through the scope.

He lined up the sight.

He placed his finger on the trigger for the homing missile.

The troupe had travelled a few dozen meters and was just about to turn around a corner. Lemur smiled. He would make it in time.

With an elated smile on his face, Lemur began to pull the trigger.

But…

"?"

His view through the scope was suddenly filled with the color pink.

Lemur assumed something of the wrong scale was blocking his view, so he removed the scope from his eye. He found a strange woman standing a mere 10 meters away.

Cold raindrops fell on the grassy landscape. No other shinobi were on the large area.

Lemur had not noticed her at all up until that moment.

The pink hair framing her face; she wore sunglasses around her eyes. To anyone else, it seemed a completely unthinkable thing to wear at night, much less in the rain. She pulled her gloves on, smoke coming from her mouth.

But Lemur did not care about any of that.

What mattered to him was that the troupe had disappeared thanks to that stupid woman distracting him.

"…"

All expression left Lemur's face.

With that blank look on his face that could also be seen as dumbfounded, he casually pulled the trigger.

This fired the missile.

A straight trail of smoke shot out and the missile stabbed at the center of the pink-haired woman's chest. Before anyone could see if her expression changed, the missile exploded and shockwaves and explosive flames were scattered throughout the area.

A roar that shook the asphalt rang out.

The rainwater that had covered the wide roadway like a film was completely blown away and the signs on the surrounding buildings rattled. A large number of leaves were blown from the branches of the trees lining the road.

Perhaps due to the close proximity of the explosion, the men in black surrounding Lemur were all knocked away by the blast.

Red flames and black smoke blocked Lemur's view like cotton candy.

But after only about 5 seconds, a violent wind blew it all away.

The flames and smoke completely disappeared in this new storm that had come from the center of the blast.

In the center of the scorched, smashed, and scattered asphalt stood the woman as if nothing had happened.

Both her clothes and her hair showed no sign of having been damaged or burned.

"What an excellent city," said the pink-haired woman suddenly.

She was not looking at Lemur or the others.

* * *

Smoker and Ito Rokugo stood placidly in the stillness of the night.

The small boy had led him around the island to a large road not far from the western harbor of the island, where most of his ships were leaving to the Devil's Land. The normal fishing boats stopped after the curfew, so no one could be seen along the dark roadway.

Or at least, no one who was standing on their two feet like normal.

"…"

Several people lay collapsed on the ground. Not only that, the vaguely familiar iron bonds trapping the men unnerved Smoker. Those men were buried in the ground of that street, cracks around the areas they were on, as if they had been baseballs hit by a bat and had been hit hard enough to land across the field and fit itself into a brick wall.

As the rain falling from the night sky strengthened, men wearing all black lay collapsed on the ground and sinking into puddles.

The masks engraved with four vertical, straight lines that were covering their faces gave off the scent of something outside the realm of normal people.

Smoker and Rokugo heard a crackling sound.

Just a few meters away from the collapsed men landed another horribly smashed man. The man had fallen from the skies and was stopped in the middle of the sidewalk…or perhaps that was not the best way of describing it. The man's basic shape had been so distorted that it seemed better to say it was "scattered across" the sidewalk. The man had the same "iron binding" treatment as the others.

Ito Rokugo pointed at that man's face, its dead eyes was staring up into the sky, what seemed to be blond hair that grew all over his head was covered in his own blood.

With his face completely pale, he said, "I was being pursued by these people."

Smoker looked down at the collapsed men.

(Aren't they from Devil's Land?)

The all-black battle equipment was deceptive, but a closer examination showed that their equipment was different from the men shown in the recent wanted posters.

(But if they aren't the Devil Landers, who are they?)

And those attackers were now collapsed on the ground.

He could not grasp what had happened, as his skills of deduction were not very honed.

Smoker looked over at Rokugo.

(At any rate, I need to report this.)

Smoker had no way of knowing if Rokugo's acquaintance had been captured or was on the run, but the situation was urgent either way.

Rokugo, as the young child he was, simply looked back at the white-haired man with a disarmingly casual expression.

"...old man, do you know that smoking is bad for the lungs?"

* * *

"A grassy field…."

Cricket, cricket.

"A camp full of life…"

Cricket, cricket.

"A group of three people running at the beach at top speed…"

Tashigi stared out from the Marine ship she was on.

"Where… am I?"

Suigetsu smiled. "Welcome to the campsite of the Shinobi Alliance! Now, let's look for Sasuke!"

Suigetsu had caught up to her eventually as soon as she boarded the ship, thinking there was no way this man could be able to do anything to her on it.

Suigetsu, without stepping aboard the ship once, had somehow controlled the water to send them on a wild journey west. Without Smoker, of course.

"WHERE AM I! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU FOR YOU TO DO THIS TO ME?!" Tashigi yelled. Unrealizing of the fact she was yelling at the mast, she pointed an accusing finger at it.

"I'm here." Suigetsu, was standing to her right and leaning on the wheel.

"What the hell were you even doing back there?" Tashigi turned towards the man.

"Hm? I was trying to return what I borrowed." Suigetsu stuck a hand in his bag and rummaged around. "Here is your cutting edge daily item! You can't leave something so important with a stranger! You must have been in trouble without it, but you'll be fine now!"

"Are you some kind of idiot!? Having someone return some disposable tissues that've been wadded up in their pocket is nothing but a goddamn bother!"

"Eh? Really?"

Suigetsu, who didn't understand the concept of this, extended the small hand that held the pocket tissues inside their plastic package.

Tashigi decided it would never end if she did not take them, so she took the pocket tissues from Suigetsu's hand with an annoyed look on her face. She casually shoved them in her pants pocket.

"Now, I repeat: why have you brought me here?"

"To find Sasuke!" Suigetsu said.

"..."

Suigetsu maintained his grinning face.

"RAH!" Tashigi snapped.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had heard an explosion not far from him and his Rokugo Retrieval Team, as Naruto, the current Hokage, simply put it as he allowed them to run off, and all three of them instantly turned back and fell into fighting positions.

They were slightly alarmed that the headquarters have not warned them of this.

The explosion had caused a circle of dust, and the grass around them had been obliterated. Strangely, the figures head was… pink.

A frightening silence filled the sight where it happened. At least thirty men appeared at the site.

The next 30 seconds were filled with despair.

(What is going on?) Sasuke thought next to Sakura, now surrounded by other shinobi as well, all facing the figure in the dust.

Part of him warned that making any move would be dangerous.

Part of him warned that he might lose his chance if he did not make his move soon.

"…"

Sakura forlornly grabbed onto his shirt.

The feeling of her small hand just barely allowed Sasuke to keep his presence of mind.

Another 30 seconds passed.

He heard no noticeable sounds.

Only the sound of the broken glass raining down sounded oddly loud in their ears.

He held his breath.

He squeezed his eyes shut.

And they waited.

And then something happened.

"Hiiii~! Did Hina surprise you? Don't be afraid~~ I'll come out of the dust~~"

They heard a female voice.

Due to the pillar of dust and the darkness, Sasuke could not see her face.

But he still felt it would be dangerous to head out too readily. He still did not know who the voice belonged to.

"Ha ha. Don't be afraid. Well, Hina guess it can't be helped after such a close call. But Hina have my own problems to deal with, so if you refuse to listen…"

With a laugh, the female voice continued.

The indifferent voice did not seem to care at all about the shinobi's unrest and concern.

"…_I'll beat you to a f*cking pulp._"

"!"

A great roar rang out.

An unseen vertical strike struck them. The attack struck the center of the group. It happened with such great speed that Sakura did not have the chance to react.

Kakashi pulled her out of the way as Sasuke dodged the figure rushing at them, which was… still pink.

The entire building shook.

While still covering Sakura, Kakashi's eyes raced around the area.

A woman stood in the center of the group, facing Sasuke.

The lights from the tents and the lanterns dimly illuminated her silhouette.

She was a strange woman.

Her clothes looked like the kind of thing a World Government lapdog would wear. She wore a pair of sunglasses that accentuated her eyes which made her seem all the more intimidating.

And her hand was putting on a pair of gloves.

(…) The lack of information accentuated the eeriness of it all.

The one thing they knew was that this woman was not their ally.

"Who are you…?" asked Kakashi in a low voice as he stood up from Sakura.

"Hina is Hina, a member of Last Trigger." Hina stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Target located. And so it's time to kill you, Uchiha Sasuke."

She charged at them with the intent to kill.

* * *

"Sakura… you guys are really alike."

"... shut up."

* * *

Arnee speaking!

I'm sorry I wasn't clear, I was experiencing writer's block.

To ougley:

So, the scene concerning Kakashi... the two of his subordinates were suggesting that _he _was revenge obsessed.

Okay, this is the beginning of the frigging Advancing Hina Arc.

Great. Che.

Seriously. Is updating every four days not enough?

Review and stuff.

Next time.

Arnee out.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for waiting! I present to you the newest addition to _The Last Order_! Chapter EIGHT!

* * *

A strange tension enveloped the dark camp, lights flickering around the area as the lights from the tents slowly died into nothing but mere shapes in the darkness.

Haruno Sakura stood opposite the woman named Hina. Beside her was her teacher and her teammate.

(Dammit. If it's not one thing, it's another. She's after Sasuke!)

This was a job for Sasuke, but that did not mean Sakura could relax. If this Hina's ability was authentic, she was skilled enough to annihilate the shinobi that seemed to be either following them or pursuing them so quickly they could not even cry out. Even with the legendary Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi, there was a danger of being killed instantly.

And…

Even if she had not taken a close look at the explosion, the lack of corpses made it eerier, as if the blood in the dirt were their original bodies, just crushed to the point you cannot see them as corpses anymore. Also, if you look closely enough, you can see that there wasn't enough blood for there to be corpses, so they were most likely blown away. The explosion targeted a huge amount of space, and there was no escape.

Sakura then came to a conclusion.

This woman had come to crush the Shinobi Alliance all on her own.

For that reason, she was much more dangerous than the World Government.

"You don't need to be so nervous," said Hina while the chain jangled as it waved. "You won't even have time to feel the pain."

Hina casually swung her right hand.

It was a horizontal strike.

Sakura was easily over 5 meters away from her. And yet…

"!"

Feeling a chill run down his spine, Kakashi immediately shoved Sakura away from him and crouched down just as something flew over his head. It was a mass of iron. This blunt weapon of iron shot over a wide area from right to left.

Those who were behind them, the few shinobi who had come to their aide, were hit.

(Does she have a power that fires a projectile when she swings her arm?)

Sakura grew pale as she heard the pattering sound of bodies falling down.

Hina's action made it clear she did not care about the shinobi who had just collapsed around the area.

(What is all this? First Rokugo disappears and now this woman!) Kakashi thought, gritted his teeth, but of course that would not stop Hina.

Hina moved back a bit as she casually swung her arm vertically and then horizontally.

An explosive noise pounded at their ears.

Hina then frowned as if something had gone against her expectations. "Hina understands."

Uchiha Sasuke had activated Susanoo in a protective stance around the shinobi.

"How kind of you." Hina said while holding her arm up horizontally. "But should you really be worrying about others? Look~"

She swung the arm with a careless motion.

An enormous iron whip attached to Hina's arm flew in a trajectory to the side of Sasuke's face.

Before Sasuke could grab it with his Susanoo, the whip curved to the side slightly. It had intentionally been set to fly just far enough away that Susanoo could not reach it with an outstretched arm.

"!"

Sasuke leaped with all his strength and repelled it with Susanoo just before it struck one of the shinobi.

Hina now used her left arm to create an iron whip in the opposite direction.

Sasuke was forced to throw his Susanoo around like he was practicing for receives in volleyball. Shots were fired one after another at the surrounding customers and occasionally one would actually fly directly at Sasuke himself. The unreasonable demand on his body left him short of breath. The stamina remaining in his body was quickly depleted.

"Damn you!" Sasuke charged.

"Neh heh heh? Why are you getting so upset now? You know what state you are in. If Hina cared at all about others, Hina wouldn't have done that in the first place."

"Crap!"

Sasuke could not believe it, but she almost seemed to be saying everything she had done was simply in order to kill him and him alone.

But he did not see how that could be the case.

"Please realize how valuable you really are," said Hina lightly as she swung the giant hammer through the air once more. "_Hina's objective is you, Uchiha Sasuke. Everything else is a bonus._ Even that Haruno Sakura is trivial compared to you." She said it so readily. "You are unmistakably an enemy of the Last Trigger. And we will use any means necessary to kill our enemies. Let me spell it out for you: We are willing to annihilate the entire country to kill you. …But given _that Mangekyou of yours_, my usual pattern is unlikely to be of much use. That is why it seems I need to kill you directly… also, take care of that Mangekyou for me, I'll be keeping that as a souvenir."

As she spoke, Hina waved a document she had pulled out as if by sleight of hand.

It may have been her orders, but it was too dark to read the document. Sasuke also doubted it would be written in Japanese.

"As you can see, it is directly signed by the leader himself. You are being targeted by 2 billion people."

"What?" muttered Sasuke in astonishment at what she had said. When he turned to Sakura and Kakashi, who were helping with the wounded shinobi, they blinked at him.

He was astonished to hear her mention the Last Trigger and to hear her speak of erasing an entire nation from history to get at him.

In the past incidents, Uchiha Sasuke had mostly gotten himself involved in someone else's incident. The last time an incident had actually occurred around him personally was with the time when Naruto and the rest of the former Team Seven were set on Naruto beating him up royally and killing him, reviving him, then letting Sakura have a go before dragging his nearly dead body back to Konoha.

As Sasuke stared in horror, Hina hid the document once more by sleight of hand.

"Do you think Hina is joking? Then Hina will open your eyes to the truth by doing something that can never be passed off as a joke." (A/N: When Hina says "open your eyes", she isn't literally opening his eyes. It is an expression meaning to guide Sasuke to understanding his current situation. If you thought she was going to pry his eyes out externally, you are sick and need help.)

Hina smiled as she brought the iron whip on her right hand up with a wooshing noise.

"What are you-…?"

"_Hina will now kill everyone in this camp._"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

Hina grinned as she continued speaking.

"Hina is doing it because that should be painful for you. Hina is killing them all for no other reason than that. If Hina will go that far, surely even you will grasp the situation."

"Stop!"

Sasuke ran toward Hina without thinking. She stepped backwards while smiling. As she stepped back, she swung her left arm around her back, positioning herself so that her right hand, which was set in front of her chest and her left hand were parallel on either sides of her body.

If Hina swung her hands now, a spiral of destruction would appear around her caused by the two large iron whips connected to her hands.

"I'll blast you all to pieces!" roared Hina while spinning at impossible speeds.

A great roar rang out.

The stench of iron filled grassy camp.

* * *

"Huh? What happened?" Suigetsu stared off into the distance with a strange expression.

"Explosion." Tashigi answered. "This camp has your friends, right? They might be in danger." She was standing with Suigetsu on the ship's deck, trying to dock the ship.

Suigetsu immediately set off. Tashigi, who was pulling on the anchor, ran after him, towards the explosion.

"Woah, woah! You're really fast, you know that?" Tashigi ran across the field behind the man, who was bringing out his sword. "Slow down! Suigetsu–"

"Hurry up! It's Sasuke!" Suigetsu grabbed Tashigi and threw her over his shoulder. She grew quiet as they ran towards the beacon-like smoke that flew into the sky.

"SASUKE!" Suigetsu jumped into the scene.

A man surrounded by a purple aura turned to them, his face tired. "Oh, Suigetsu."

"You're… 'Man Down'!" Tashigi yelled out the man's epithet, the purple aura triggering the memory of staring at the enormous bounty put on his head.

"What's going on?! I thought you were curb stomping the enemy!" Suigetsu yelled. "There's a friggin' _war _going on and you didn't tell me until last week?! Through a letter!"

"Idiot! It started last week!"

Tashigi, on the side, did not know what was going on.

"And you and that Naruto guy got insanely huge bounties! What's going on?!"

* * *

Hina smiled.

(Hina's new power is really au~then~tic~~! Hina wonders what kind of side effects come with it… Leader-sama…)

Hina whipped her enormous iron whips at her target, the other at the two companions he was with, the pink-haired girl and the man whose face was covered with cloth; the two were helping with the others behind them.

(Leader-sama… I've come so far in two years… I _won't _fail you.)

Two others have appeared at the scene, a white-haired man and a blue-haired woman with glasses.

"Ah, Tashigi. Hina is glad for reinforcements. Is Smoker here as well?" Hina said, one hand waving and the other trying to whip Sasuke.

"Wha… what are you doing, Captain Hina!" Tashigi stuttered, stumbling into the scene.

"Oh? Are you not aware? Hina wonders how you even got to Devil's Land"

"What are you talking about?" Tashigi seemed to be unaware of the fact that she was in Devil's Land.

"You are currently standing in the middle of the army from Devil's Land..." Before Hina could finish that sentence, Sasuke rushed at her, his Susanoo's fist drawn back.

Hina then fell to the ground and coughed into her glove, her iron whip on her right disappearing.

* * *

A wet sound could be heard within the dark camp.

It was the sound of blood dripping to the ground.

The scene before his eyes caused Uchiha Sasuke to freeze in place with his Susanoo's fist still raised in preparation.

This was most certainly fresh blood.

He stared blankly at the point from which the splattering of red had come.

He stared at Hina's mouth that had been shouting triumphantly not long before.

"Gh…"

She was doubled over with a gloved hand held to her mouth. She gave small repeated coughs and a heavy and slimy liquid flowed from the gaps in her fingers each time.

"Ghah…Ahh…"

"Captain Hina!" the blue-haired woman cried. "Are you alright?"

She took a few wobbling steps backwards. The confidence from before was gone. This did not appear to be a ruse. She truly appeared to be suffering.

(What…?)

Hina suddenly coughing up blood had cut off Sasuke's thoughts as if cold water had been dumped on him.

(Is this a side effect of her power? That's too bad for her, but this might be my chance.)

He came back to his senses.

He was a bit hesitant to raise his fist against someone who was suffering, but this was no time to be idealistic. If he did not defeat her when he had the chance, she would likely cause even more sacrifices just for fun.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, prepared his resolve, and clenched his Susanoo's right fist.

"Gwaaaahhh!"

But before he could act, Hina spun around and swung her left iron whip in the wrong direction.

Her carefree mood from before was gone. These were similar to the confused and violent actions of a drunk in a fistfight.

With a heavy sound of destruction, a large hole opened in the the ground beneath Suigetsu and the girl with glasses.

Hina ran towards it.

She fired two or three attacks to keep Sasuke from pursuing before rushing out of the scene.

"…"

Sasuke was unsure whether he should pursue her or be thankful she had left and he was still alive. Sakura ran to his side as his Susanoo was dispelled and immediately started healing the small bruises at his side from when the iron whips had actually grazed him.

Those whips, he knew, were taking away his power with every hit, every time it hit him, it took an enormous amount of chakra from him and his Susanoo.

And every time, the whips grew stronger.

(What was that?)

Sasuke mentally went over this new problem that had presented itself:

Last Trigger.

The insanely powerful woman named Hina.

What was going on?

* * *

Hina walked along a rainy beach.

(Crap…)

Her movements were slow. She held a hand to her mouth and thick blood leaked through the gaps in her fingers. Her back would occasionally jerk just before she coughed a red clump to the ground.

(What is this? Is this some sort of attack? Damn it… Leader-sama. I was so close to killing my target.)

A ship, sailing closer in the distance, was visible. Lights shone from the Marine warship on her. A loud voice, projected from the speakers on the ship, spoke to her. "Marine Captain Hina! Are you fine?!"

"Gah…"

The pain and chill deep in her body prevented her from focusing on that.

Even so, she moved her bloody lips to speak.

"Designating a target for my attack is not easy. But I only needed… to suppress the alliance…"

"Captain Hina, what are you saying?"

"Go retrieve Tashigi. She is traitor."

* * *

Tashigi, who was yelling at Suigetsu in the distance, suddenly coughed.

* * *

Attention ALL! Arnee speaking!

I'm sorry... once again.

To those who were reading one chapter at a time, thank you very much.

To those who definitely finished reading the eight chapters at once, I truly thank you so much.

This is Arnee Wen.

This time around was nothing but battles. No heartwarming scenes at all. Over there is bad luck and even here one sees nothing but fights; and I believe there is the occasional brutal atmosphere. It might be also interesting to examine where in the world and what's the extent for these barriers, and how much of those barriers have been obscured. With the number of barriers being expressible as the number of walls between organizations, truth is I think I can grasp the [on this work, great change worldwide] which I don't mention much. I think a devotion to battles for the composition of this series is a big adventure, and I thank you readers for staying with me.

Just to clarify, I _suck _at fight scenes. If anyone wants to PM me a fight scene, please, go ahead. You'll get full credit.

And thank you, too, for all the readers who have reviewed and favorited and followed this story. I'm no match for those expecting for a comedy, but I truly thank you so much for staying on this fanfiction's adventure.

And so, now we close the chapter here, and as I think of only giving out the next chapter as soon as possible... in the time-limit of four days.

Today, I'll leave the pen aside.

I seriously _don't_ own Naruto. Seriously. God. Jesus. Allah. Buddha.

And, I've come to see that... this story has been added into a community. Not that I'm complaining.

I will not be doing parings until... god knows when. Chapter 100? Not sure. I will not be doing... boy/boy or girl/girl. No offense, but the idea repulses me, somehow.


	9. Chapter 9

Hina stood the deck of the Marine warship. Here she was again. The Marine men had decided to attack the Devil Landers… and here she was.

"Cough cough cough…"

She coughed wetly again and again.

Thick blood spilled through the gaps of the hand covering her mouth. Hina looked at her bloody hand. It was trembling.

(What…is this…?)

She did not know what was causing this. She did not know what was happening to her, how much damage it was doing to her body, or whether she would recover or not.

(Hina's body…is _upgraded_ by Leader-sama _himself_… But this has…never happened before. This is not due to that…)

She coughed some more.

More blood splattered onto the already wet road surface.

The pouring rain caused sunglasses around her eyes to blur.

(So is this…a new… attack from the alliance? No…it isn't. This is... something like Leader-sama's power here…is unthinkable. And there is no sign of…an attack having been put together. More importantly, _I can intercept anything like that…_)

"…!"

A large tremor ran through Hina's body.

All pain left her.

This was not because her condition had improved.

It was the opposite. Something had happened that took priority.

She felt pressure. But not on some specific part of her body. She felt like her skin, her organs, and even every last one of her blood vessels was being squeezed.

The source of this pressure was a certain "presence".

This gigantic presence shook the entire area itself. The presence displayed no hostility. It was not looking at Hina. The situation was similar to a leopard or lion yawning in front of someone's face. Even with no hostility on display, the puny human could only tremble and sweat.

She did not know where the presence was coming from.

The scale of the presence was simply too great. It seemed to be enveloping the camp, the beach, the ship. Perhaps there was no point in a human searching for the presence of a ferocious beast from within the beast's stomach. The presence was so intense that Hina could not even grasp its outlines. This was the worst possible type of opponent.

And…

(This strange presence is continuing to grow!?)

That was the most frightening aspect. This gigantic being shook the world, warped the several "layers" piled on top of each other, and blew away the magical laws that stretched out alongside that space. And the pressure was continuing to grow as if to say this was only the beginning.

(Is this… Haoshoku Haki? This… the shinobi… don't possess that kind of power!)

"…This…doesn't matter. Whatever happens, Hina must carry out her mission."

Hina uttered a short word under her breath.

It was her younger brother's name.

That was all it took for Hina to recover somewhat from the trembling assaulting her body. The fear of not knowing why she was coughing up blood was alleviated. Calm returned to her thoughts. A strong core returned to her shaken heart.

(Hina still has the advantage.)

"Hina can win this," Hina concluded while wiping blood from her mouth.

(_He can no longer receive any secret assistance._ I don't know what position Uchiha Sasuke holds in this place, but not even Uzumaki Naruto can prevent his death.)

She had begun to forget with the appearance of this great new foe, but Hina had made great advances since she arrived.

She only needed to kill her target.

She only needed to kill Uchiha Sasuke.

(Hina hates shinobi.)

Hina thought while placing her hands on the railing of the warship.

(Hina loathes shinobi.)

She hated shinobi for what it had done to her here. She loathed shinobi for being unable to save her brother's life, for taking him away.

She wiped her mouth with her arm and took a long, deep breath. New life entered her damaged body.

Just as she started to leave the bridge to quickly kill Uchiha Sasuke…

A tremendous roar exploded out.

(What was that…?)

This attack had no connection to Hina or her organisation, Last Trigger. The Shinobi Alliance must have had a problem other than her. Hina frowned, but did not have the leeway to worry about it too much.

"…"

A single noise had prompted her to prepare for battle.

* * *

The sound of footsteps. Sakura had followed the line of blood trailing up to the beach. The camp was in chaos, World Government people coming out of nowhere… the sensors were, for some reason, knocked out. Sakura had followed the trail of the wounded shinobi after Sasuke had fought with her "long lost relative" and healed shinobi and killed the World Government people at random. Now she was trying to find more shinobi so they can go help.

She had boarded the World Government warship, thinking there may be hostages on board.

She found no such thing.

She found her "long lost relative".

She found Hina of the "Last Trigger".

"Wha-…You!" roared Sakura as Hina swung her hand while turning around.

A blunt mass of iron tore through the rain and Sakura knocked it away with her chakra-enhanced punch.

An invisible tension ran between the two of them.

"Why are you here!? What do you want with Sasuke-kun!? Don't tell me there are more people out there after his body!" shouted Sakura.

Hina frowned before replying, "Are you here to lead Hina to Sasuke, or do you want Hina to kill you?"

"I'm asking what you want with that guy! Even if you are a fangirl of his, this is too far for–"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Hina doesn't know anything about fangirls!"

The two of them yelled at each other.

However, it did not develop into an actual fight. A tremendous light suddenly assaulted their eyes.

When her vision was taken out, Sakura went on guard, assuming it was a strategy of Hina's. However, she could hear Hina gritting her teeth as well.

She could not grasp what had happened and then the sound and shock wave struck a moment later like with lightning.

All of the joints in her body cried out.

"Gwaahh!" Sakura collapsed to the deck.

(…Kh. What is going on?)

The light was not bright enough to blind her over a long period of time. Sakura frantically stood up and looked around.

(What?)

Hina was not looking at her.

Hina's eyes were fixed on some distant object with her hands on the railing.

"That bastard…! This is… my brother!"

Her hate-filled cry rang out.

The anger in her voice was dozens of times stronger and clearer than when she had directed it at any of them.

Hina turned back toward him.

"I'll deal with you later. …I'll kill him. I see. So this is the true form of your power, you bastard! Damn you. Do you want to mock us this badly!?"

She threw both hands into the air and swung it full-force at her feet. A large explosion followed and Sakura jumped away.

"!"

Sakura covered her face with both hands and Hina was gone by the time he could see again.

(She disappeared? Wait, it can't be!)

She frantically ran over to the railing. However, he could see nothing but the black water noisily flowing by when he peered down. The rain had swollen the tide by quite a bit. Had she jumped down there? Or had she used some sort of power?

Remembering Devil Fruit users could not swim, she jumped down the railing and headed down the beach.

(What is going on? What was she looking at?)

Hina had attacked the camp to kill Uchiha Sasuke.

Yet now she had completely abandoned her primary target.

Sakura moved his gaze up from the beach and looked straight ahead.

She wanted to see what Hina had been looking at. Just as she was about to lift her head…

_Purupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupurupuru…._

Sakura picked up the snail on the beach that someone had dropped. "What's this? A telephone?"

Using telephones were not common in Konohagakure no Sato, but Sakura knew how to use one perfectly well; all you had to do was pick up the receiver and hold it to your mouth and the earpiece or speaker to your ear.

This one was very different from your normal telephone, but it was close enough.

It was a snail. He droned "_purupuru… purupuru…"_ on and on and on, a receiver on its back like an old telephone. The snail was still ringing, so she picked the receiver up. "Hello?"

* * *

"Smoker! Is this Tashigi? Where are you?!" yelled Smoker. He was out on the east harbor once again, trying to find their ship. "You disappeared, and the ship too!"

"... Hello?" repeated the feminine voice on the other side of the phone. The voice was staticky, and the signal was bad. "... who is this?"

"Where's Tashigi?!" Smoker yelled. "Rokugo disappeared, too, suddenly! Um…"

"Huh, Rokugo? Where are you, sir?"

"West Blue! Toroa! Have you heard of the place? I'm Smoker!"

The two yelled nonsense over the Den Den Mushi for quite a while. The men on the docks suddenly froze and surrounded the snail phone and Smoker. Though it was strange to see a full grown man yelling at a snail, it was stranger to see the snail yelling back. But this was a daily occurrence for them.

The two concluded they had no idea what they were talking about. Both decided asking the most important things at the moment.

"Where's Rokugo? You know, the little boy with light brown hair, um…"

"He suddenly disappeared." Smoker said. The others simply looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea.

"Is that so…" the voice sighed, then returned to his first question. "Um, Suigetsu and a blue-haired woman with glasses appeared a while ago. Sound like her?"

"That's her."

"She came here with Suigetsu on a ship. It's blue and white and has a cross on the mast." said the voice. She seemed to be calming down.

Smoker's eyes widened. "Crap. Men! Our ship was taken by Captain Tashigi! We'll get a new ship and set to the Devil's Island by ourselves!"

"Yes sir!"

"Where are you, Miss–"

"I'm Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you, but something just appeared in the sky over here...! …GWAH!"

"What is it!?"

"It's Rokugo!"

* * *

A tremendous light filled one corner of the campsite.

With a roar, countless wings swept out from the center of the light. Those dozens of wings were as sharp as blades. Each individual one measured from 10 to 100 meters and they spread out high, high into the sky as if to defy heaven.

"It can't be…"

Uzumaki Naruto blankly stared at the wings from the headquarters over the camp.

He recognized this.

He recognized this extremely unsubstantial existence that he could see so far in the distance.

He had felt this same horrific presence when that existence naming itself Ito Rokugo had appeared. It was because of Kurama's ability to sense evil intentions, but Naruto had simply brushed it off.

The name for that existence was…

"An… angel!?"

Even as he spoke that word, his mind could not keep up with how insufficient his power was.

(G-give me a break! There's already enough going on! What the hell is happening in the camp tonight!?)

From the look on the others' faces, this was likely not something prepared by the Shinobi Alliance.

But what else could explain it?

Was an organization even more dangerous than the Akatsuki or Otogakure lurking in the darkness?

Or…

The Rokudaime was left puzzling over the situation while the distant angel wings slowly moved.

Light flashed between two of the largest wings as if from some strange kind of electrical discharge.

And in the next instant, a destructive attack was let loose.

After a few seconds, the sound of an explosion struck his body.

The sound alone was practically a shockwave. It held enough force to almost knock him over. The entire building creaked ominously just like when the angel had appeared. Naruto realized it would be dangerous to stay where he was.

"…!"

With the Straw Hat crew, the murder of those three daimyos, and the sudden collapse of the sensory nin, the day had been filled with problems, but this stood apart from all the others.

* * *

"It's Rokugo-angel!" Sakura yelled into the receiver. She was covered with sweat as she ran towards the camp, staring into the distance at the boy in the sky. Ito Rokugo was indeed there, angel in the air, complete with wings and halos.

"Are you a complete moron!?" shouted the other guy before Sakura could finish. He continued speaking while Sakura was completely taken aback. "I'll have that brat located soon. At the very least, you aren't gonna find Rokugo just by running randomly around the island. I'll take care of it, so you go home!"

"…this isn't an island. Rokugo is seriously in the sky."

"Sorry. Did you see that just now? An amazing light and dozens of wings appeared in the sky." Smoker on the other side of the the Snail Phone said. "We can only see it because of our telescopes. It's in Devil's Land! I take it that you're there, Miss Sakura!?"

"Yeah, it fired something at the outer perimeter of the camp." Sakura said, slowing down as she reached the camp.

"I need to stop that angel, so I really won't be able to help you."

"I don't care," was the carefree reply.

"Sorry," apologized Sakura once more. "Don't die."

"You either."

Sakura slammed the receiver into the old fashioned fax machine-like phone on the back of the snail, sealed the Den Den Mushi in a small portable scroll, and looked up.

"Rokugo…"

* * *

Attention all readers!

To the readers who read each chapter one at a time, it's been a while.

To the readers who read the entire LAST ORDER at one go, we meet for the first time.

I'm Arnee Wenn.

I'm sorry about Rokugo. What I was saying was, Rokugo is a special boy. I've shown a document describing him using scenes from the fanfiction to my companions, and it makes sense. But to those who simply cannot comprehend my writing, fine. So be it. Now begins the detailed explanation on Rokugo. So far in the LAST ORDER, Rokugo is a idiot of epic proportions. He is physically less then five years of age, and has the tendency to hit people with mallets if they have offended him. In this chapter, he appears to be the "angel in the sky". But don't worry. He will die.

Also, if you're smart enough, you can probably tell Rokugo and Hina are remotely related by the point.

I'll put my pen down now.

Arnee out.

Don't own nothin'.


	10. Chapter 10

She thought her eardrums were going to burst.

Shizune lay bloody atop watery mud. She had been in the now abandoned compound in the grassland behind the camp, but no sign of it remained. Everything had been dug up, blown away, and blasted to pieces before raining down once more. Tons of tents were buried under the muddy earth as if a large-scale landslide had occurred.

There was no sign of his enemies either. They had either been buried by the mud or blown to pieces.

Shizune had been saved by the rain.

Shizune held the greatest ability as an shinobi with exceptional chakra control, compared to most. Sudden though it had been, she had given her all towards putting together a layer of chakra between herself and the white lance of light that had struck her as she hurried to evacuate the wounded. Even then, she had barely survived.

She had been saved by the rain, something that she never expected.

"Cough!?"

However, she still coughed up some blood.

The defensive layer of chakra had clearly been breached and her body had been ripped into by an external shock.

Not only had the camp been destroyed, but the entire surrounding terrain had been destroyed.

(What…?)

Shizune's thoughts raced as she lay half-buried in mud.

(What happened…?)

They had been attacked by a long-distance attack, but she could not imagine what jutsu could have done it. And the attack had come from the direction of the main camp. The unnatural situation prevented her from simply deciding an attack must have come from the enemy.

She could not get up, so she twisted her head around instead.

(You're…kidding me…)

She saw the countless wings spreading out in the distance within the campgrounds.

She could only see a small shadow from where she was. The dust from the previous attack hid the base, but simply seeing those wings was enough for her to stop breathing.

This was an angel…

(Ro…ku…go…) Shizune moved her lips without thinking. This was most definitely his presence. His chakra, if he had any.

The appearance of the angel had to have caused a huge commotion within the camp.

"Gh…"

Shizune poured strength into her legs, but they would not move properly. The previous shockwave had done serious damage to the core of her body.

"Kh…"

She tried to slowly stand.

Her body would not move. The angel within the camp began producing more ominous light. The second attack was coming.

She knew it was, but her legs would not move.

She gritted her teeth.

She looked forward.

She could not die here. She refused to give up.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was being chased.

After losing sight of Hina, he had focused on returning to the more crowded area to stop the angel. On his way, he had run into a group of those same men from the World Government. One thing led to another, and he was now being pursued by hundreds of men clad in the same uniform.

He had immediately run down a narrow space between the tents, unwilling to use any more chakra. He needed enough chakra to defeat that damn angel, and had already wasted enough to throw around his Great Fireball Technique at them.

Two people caught up to him.

"!"

He froze in place and took two whole seconds slowly turning around. When he finally saw Kakashi and Sakura running toward him, he relaxed a bit. He immediately realized this was no time to be relaxing, grabbed them both by the arm, and ran down to the angel.

Several sets of footsteps charged out onto the main square of the first wing. The group were closer to the second wing by the moment, almost to where the angel-like creature was still trying to kill everyone.

These footsteps had not been the shinobi. They couldn't have.

They belonged to the men from World Government.

The shinobi were catching their breaths, hiding in an abandoned tent.

They were looking all around, but they would realize where Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura were soon enough. Kakashi was one thing, but Sakura showed no concern for the men. She looked up at them both with fearful eyes.

She did not ask what had happened or why he was being pursued. Sakura had something more important to say.

"Please, Sasuke, Kaka-sensei. Don't go there. I don't know how this could happen, but that angel is definitely Rokugo. This is something we have to stop no matter what, but you can't get involved! If you kill him…!"

Sakura earnestly begged him while clinging to his wet shirt.

She must have been very agitated because her words came out in quick chunks.

However, Sasuke recognized the name "Rokugo".

Ito Rokugo.

(It can't be…)

The Ito Rokugo he knew would never cause destruction like this. Even if Rokugo was evil, he was a seemingly young boy. Also, he couldn't have been more powerful than that of an Academy student.

This current phenomenon appeared to be incomplete. In that case, why was this happening?

(Is it because that Hina is knocking out all the shinobi in the camp with her explosions? No, that isn't it…)

As Sasuke desperately thought, Kakashi spoke up. "Sasuke, I will do something about Rokugo. Don't get involved in this."

And so he said, "I have to do something."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"I will stop her. And _she is not the only problem._ I can't just leave this to you."

"But if you use your eye, Rokugo will die!" Sakura yelled. That was when something in her hand, a snail… yes, a snail, fell to the ground and she lunged forward to grip both his shoulders. "Let me handle this!"

"I won't let him die!" shouted Sasuke, forgetting that they were hiding from the World Government men. "I'm not going there to kill him! I'm making a stand to save him! Does that look like the Rokugo you know!? Of course not. Something must have happened to make him like this! I need to save him! Don't get involved? To hell with that. I don't need your permission to save him!"

Sakura's mouth flapped wordlessly open and closed.

Sasuke continued, "I don't understand any of this complex heaven stuff like angels, so I need your knowledge, and Kakashi, I need your deduction skills. But whatever is happening to Rokugo involves different things, so there may be aspects you don't understand. I'll help you out with that part. Together, we can save him!"

Sakura let go of Sasuke's shoulders and picked up the snail.

He then glanced back at the exit of the alleyway. They first had to lose the men from the World Government somehow, they needed to avoid using as much chakra as possible.

And…

"Sigh…" A voice from behind startled them. It was the bored and disappointed voice of Sai.

So it happened that the three were so into their conversation that they had failed to see Sai sitting at the edge of the "abandoned" tent. The man was behind Kakashi and Sasuke, putting his hands on their shoulders.

Sai let out a long sigh. He looked at Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura with a weary expression, pulling out his backpack. "I don't know what's going on, but you've gotten yourself involved in some huge incident again, haven't you?"

"M-more or less." Sakura said uncertainly.

"And someone you know is at the very center of it all?"

"He isn't just someone I know. He's my friend," corrected Kakashi.

Looking even more fed up with it all, Sai looked out along the tent's small window.

"Just to make sure, that thing isn't the bad guy, right?"

"Definitely not," replied Sakura with no hesitation whatsoever. "You heard Kaka-sensei. That's our friend over there."

"Your friend… huh…" Sai watched the angel scattering weird sparks from between its wings while it moved further and further away. He then looked back at the three. "And you want to go meet this, um…friend of yours?"

All three replied at the exact same moment.

"Yes, of course." Sakura said quickly, pulling on her own gloves.

"Stop asking such obvious things." Kakashi took out his kunai.

"Are you stupid?" Sasuke asked simply.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Sai. "But these men in uniform _are_ bad guys, right?"

"I don't actually know what they're after, but they're certainly not very nice."

That was when several sets of footsteps stopped in front of their tent. The men must have determined they were in this tent. The men were not heading in slowly; they were heading in to attack. They could not waste any time.

Nevertheless, Sai smiled.

"You leave me no choice. I don't know what's going on, but I guess that's a precious friend of yours. I know neither of you will listen once you set your mind on something, so go save this friend. I'll take care of things here."

"Wait, don't be stu-…!"

Sakura tried to grab Sai's shoulder, but…

"Sorry, sorry. It's too late to stop me." Sai nodded at Sasuke and Kakashi. The two nodded back, grabbed Sakura, and ran out of the tent's back window flap. "Good luck with your friends."

Sai had already begun drawing snakes and those snakes, who were popping out of the scroll Sai had just gotten from his back, headed to the exit of the tent.

That was his "Ninpou: Choujuu Giga".

"If you aren't going to run, then I hope you're ready to die."

He fired back with a ink bird paired with explosive tags.

He smiled.

He saw no way he could lose.

* * *

Usopp headed towards the nearby indoor supply store by the nearby wing of the camp on the behalf of Sanji, who ordered him to get so vegetables. He looked in the perishable goods section in the first supply closet and decided to take 4 days' worth of vegetables and some fruit.

(…Hm, the section storing completed dishes and pills seems to be popular, while there aren't many people in the sections with meat, vegetables, and other ingredients.)

(Are fewer people cooking for themselves these days?)

Usopp turned his head quizzically as he wondered this and left the storage closet. Usopp stopped to open the door while holding his bags of vegetable with both arms. Pushing it open with his back, he skillfully jumped into the rain, splashing himself as his feet slammed into a muddy puddle.

"...?" A huge amount of light attacked his eyes, which were unused to all this brightness due to the fact he had just been scrummaging inside a supply closet. An explosion followed, and behind him, the supply store was destroyed.

"W-what… what the hell is going on?!" Usopp yelled over the loud crashing noises. He quickly opened his eyes and smashed his goggles over them. He looked back and forth, only to see a huge angel-like figure floating in the sky, huge whips protruding from his back and just randomly attacking the camp. He looked back at the ocean.

(I don't know where the Thousand Sunny is right now, but that isn't the case with us. If I look into this, I might find out more about this… Hm? …Holy shit. This is advancing like crazy. Should things really be going this well? What would Luffy do? What's that angel thing doing in the sky?)

"What's going on?! That thing could have killed me!" he shouted. But the "wing" of the "angel" was returning.

He pulled out a slingshot, pulling his hand behind his ear.

His massive calculation ability returned.

Usopp stood in a dark wide area and could only see walls of dust and light in every direction. But that did not matter.

He knew his absolute coordinates and where his target was located, for that a huge amount of light was coming from it.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING, DAMMIT!" Usopp yelled before shooting the next lance of light that shot directly at him.

* * *

–Project Prototype Manipulation has begun partial development.

–The corresponding coordinates are almost the exact center of the Shinobi Alliance Campsite.

–The additional module has overwritten the base theoretical model known as Ito Rokugo.

–Both internal and external changes have been confirmed in the theoretical model.

–Phase 1 complete.

–The physical rules are confirmed to have changed.

–Fuse Rokugo will now appear within the camp.

–All in the affected area should prepare for sudden shockwaves.

* * *

Arnee speaking!

Hello all! Sorry I couldn't keep my promise; I have to study for my upcoming final exams. _Then _I can finally update more quickly.

People have been asking me this:

"How are you going to end this story?"

Oh, okay.

So I'm going to give away the ending!

NO WAY.

Anyways, don't own Naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

Please read the author's note.

* * *

Smooth sailing.

That term best described Mitzusaka Yuichi's life.

He had been born into a civilian family with a mother and a father, and unlike most of his comrades, never experienced trauma, lived a comfortable life for a shinobi, received an excellent education and minimum wage, and was a chuunin level shinobi who had never once failed and he would walk only the path of success in the future.

He believed that with his whole heart.

He had never told this to anyone, but he felt it would not be hard for him to eventually live a peaceful life, then become a bodyguard of the Tsuchikage. This dream of his was not overly ambitious. He simply assumed that would naturally be the case if he did his best.

Never in his wildest dream would he have imagined that he would open his outer flap of his tent, have a gun pressed against his chest, and be blown back 5 meters when the trigger was pulled and thrown him back against the wall.

"…"

A man clad in standard Marine uniform and wearing a Marine cap watched with cold eyes as this normal chuunin-level shinobi was launched through the air. The man did seem to be aware that people might target his life because he was clearly wearing a normal chuunin vest below his sleeping attire. That prevented his upper body from being separated from his lower body, but his ribs had to have been fractured. He convulsed slightly on the ground, but he appeared to be completely unconscious.

"Who are you?" came a voice from the corner of the tent. "What do you want?"

This, my good readers, is Sarutobi Konohamaru, who is, once again, being stupid. By being stupid, I mean, confronting an enemy who is most likely stronger than him with hostility when that enemy has every intention to kill him.

In the corner, his other roommate from the same village of Konoha, Udon, sighed.

Another man entered, wearing a similar uniform and cap and holding a string connected to a chakram-shaped disks that he held like a weapon. Behind his strange heart-shaped sunglasses, his eyes reflected the light and flashed dramatically. "Okay. Are you sure these are the people we are looking for?"

"Let's go, Jango."

* * *

_Splash!_ The rain mercilessly beat down upon a certain campsite in the middle of its grassy location.

The Rokudaime Hokage stared toward the center of the destruction, at least five meters away from the source of annihilation, floating a few centimeters off the ground.

He saw a single angel there.

The main body was the same size as a normal human. The scale of the wings was so great in comparison that it looked more like a collection of wings had swallowed up a human.

Its wings emitted a brilliant light that seemed to blow away the gray dust, the pouring rain, and everything else. They measured from 10 meters to 100 meters.

Those giant wings sharpened to a point and stuck up randomly like weeds. Dozens of them were attached to this small boy's back.

This boy was most definitely Ito Rokugo.

He had short hair that was black with a bit of grey mixed in. It mostly fell down to the nape of his neck, but a bit was fluffed off to the side of his head.

"Oh, what's this? What are you doing, shinobi scum? Admiring your own creations?"

Uzumaki Naruto spun around.

He found a woman with pink hair floating over her bloodied face and wearing an outfit modeled after some leather version of a bathrobe. This was the member of some group called Last Trigger who had robbed Shinobi Alliance's Campsite of its functions as a shinobi headquarter and walked casually through the grassy road to kill Sasuke.

Again, this was Captain Hina of the Marines.

She held a giant iron whip that was connected to her hand.

Naruto had absolutely no way of knowing this. He did not know anyone who went by the name of Hina, that being the exception of Hyuga Hinata, whose name was slightly alike.

Whether due to an illness or some other reason, Hina had red blood dripping down from her mouth and bloody stains across her clothes that were otherwise wet with rain. Even so, her expression remained unchanged.

The balance of her face was ruined by the lopsided grin upon it as she held her iron weapon in one hand. This grin was filled with scorn and ridicule. It was not the sort of smile meant to be directed at a fellow human.

"Hina was kind enough to put you off until later, but you're just insisting that Hina kill you now, aren't you, Hokage-_sama_? Step away from him… _now_."

"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you do anything to Rokugo." Naruto said.

Hina's mood changed dramatically at the mention of her brother's name.

Hina's eyes flashed with hatred. "You _really_ want to die, don't you… How can you say this, shinobi trash?! Tell me, who do think did this to him, huh? HOW CAN YOU OVERLOOK THIS, HOKAGE-_SAMA_! TELL ME, WHO DO YOU THINK DID THIS TO HIM… HUH?! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HOKAGE, DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE GOD?! HUH?!"

"..." Naruto was shocked by the sudden mood swing. Hina took a menacing step forward.

"I'M AMAZED, GOD! SAY SOMETHING, GOD! SAY SOMETHING!" With this, Hina charged at the Rokudaime Hokage and swung her iron whip at the place where he stood; something that he easily dodged, though it landed several feet from its original target and grazed Rokugo by a few centimeters, cracking the ground near him, making him fall over and faceplant into the ground.

"Rokugo!" Naruto rushed back, grabbing Hina and jumping out of the way as one of Rokugo's bright wings nearly hit her.

Hina pushed herself off of him in disgust, then quickly brushed off an imaginary speck of dust off her bloody Marine cape.

Naruto tried to activate Sage Mode or Bijuu Mode, but failed, coming to realise that the "angel" was sucking up the energy the shinobi were producing. That was the reason that most of the shinobi without much chakra preserved had fallen before, unable to escape the wings. Naruto stared, unsure what to do, praying someone would come and save him.

"As a member of Last Trigger, I cannot overlook this… I'm not saying we're a blameless group, but not even we can accept that monster. It must be eliminated." Hina said each word as if it pained her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A familiar great roar of pure anger reached Naruto's ears.

(My savior… is here… to cause more trouble for me?! Seriously?!) Naruto thought.

"…!?" Naruto froze, and Hina, who was standing in front of him, bared her teeth like animal.

"Not again, you…!" He heard Sakura, who was angrily trying to hold Sasuke back.

He turned around just in time to see a familiar lightning-like black flash coming from behind him. Sparks bridged between Sasuke's fingers like a web between a frog's hand and the tone gradually grew higher and higher pitched.

"_Chidori!_" Sasuke charged at Hina, a huge Chidori in his hand, grazing the ground.

* * *

Kakashi looked around himself.

"...?"

A blue-haired woman with glasses had approached him, but sensing no ill intent from her, he ignored her, thinking about when he had lost Sasuke and Sakura in their haste.

"...where am I?"

"That's what I've been asking for the last ten minutes, good sir," the blue-haired woman said impatiently.

"...oh. Shinobi Alliance campsite. You don't look like you're from around here."

"Who are you, anyways? I thought you were an old man."

"Hatake Kakashi. Nice to meet you…?"

"Tashigi."

* * *

"WAIT! SASUKE-KUN! DON'T KILL HER!" Sakura cried out. "WE NEED HER FOR INTERROGATION!"

Sasuke didn't look back once.

A great roar rang out as sparks bridged between Sasuke fingers as if they were about to overflow. Sasuke lifted his hand from the grassy ground and charged at Hina.

"Hah hah!" Hina used a single hand to jab her giant whip toward Sasuke.

In response, Sasuke skillfully dodged the attack and thrust his Chidori-charged hand at Hina's stomach with all his strength.

He heard the sound of something slicing through the air. It did not come from Hina swinging her iron whip at him.

_It was the sound of Hina jumping thirty meters straight up into the air._

She had not dodged down or to either side; she had dodged straight up.

"?!"

As Sasuke's palm flew through empty air, his face was mercilessly struck by a flying kick counter. With a cracking sound, he was knocked to the wet dirt. The woman had reinforced her kick with her iron and Haki.

(Ghah!? She…!) Sasuke frantically rolled back and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Unable to harness his chakra properly, he panicked.

Hina stood directly in front of him.

She swung up her whip and then forcefully swung it down toward where Sasuke knelt on the road.

("Why are we just standing here and watching them fight it out?" asked Naruto, turning to Sakura. She shrugged. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?")

At this moment, Rokugo, who was floating a few centimeters off the ground in a sort of face-planted position, glowed brighter in the rain. One of his wings, about five meters long, lifted into the air and began striking down.

Hina and Sasuke paid this no heed. Hina had created some kind of huge cage and had thrown it over Sasuke, who was too busy glaring at her. The cage began to grow smaller, intending on crushing him.

(Naruto and Sakura just stood there uselessly, unsure what to do. Naruto thought that Sasuke would be angry if he interfered, and Sakura was doing so for… the same reason. Sakura decided to approach Rokugo and prod him a little.)

"Gwahh!" shouted Sasuke as he summoned his completed Susanoo, breaking out of his iron cage.

He deflected Hina's attack and a storm of air erupted around him. The direction of the rain was greatly changed for just a few seconds.

But neither of them was watching the rain. They weren't, in fact, doing anything but focusing on eliminating each other.

Of course, they had not heard Naruto's cry of warning as Rokugo's wings struck again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"?!" Sasuke quickly dodged the attack, but was sent flying as the wing hit the ground, sending tremors. Naruto caught him before setting him on the ground uncertainly.

Hina had taken the hit from the wing.

"..."

"..."

"...she still alive in there?"

In the rubble of dirt, Hina was swinging her whip around while shouting and red blood leaked from between her teeth all the while. "Hina hates shinobi! Hina loathes shinobi!" _Thwack!_

"Hina hates shinobi for doing this to her!" _Bang!_

"Hina loathes shinobi for letting her brother turn into something like this!"

Hina swung her hammer around even more while shouting things Sasuke did not understand. Pain pounded in his head. He knew he had to defeat Hina soon or others would become wrapped up in this, but he could not move his body properly. The angel-like figure of Rokugo appeared to be sucking up the chakra from around them, and he was unable to bring himself to activate his Rinnegan after using his Sage of Six Paths Chidori. Meanwhile, Hina's expression was one of someone who was not bothered by chakra depletion, but one of hatred.

"This is what shinobi do! And you're one of them! Don't you find it disgusting!?" As blood continued to flow from her mouth, Hina used all of her strength to swing her whip around manically.

* * *

"Yosh! _Senpo: Jiton Rasengan_!" All 48 Kage Bunshins yelled simultaneously. Sealing Rokugo's "wings" with their magnet-style Rasengan, they high-fived each other and dispersed.

The original Naruto smiled and held up a victory sign at Sakura, who was trying to pick up Rokugo from his embarrassing position, finding she could not. "Huh, I can't physically pick him up, when Hina's attack nearly struck him, he fell over… I wonder why…"

"Huh… ne, ne, Sakura-chan? Do you think Sasuke could use his Sharingan to control Rokugo for a while?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"..."

"..."

"... I think we could have used that information a lot earlier… before this happened." Sakura deadpanned. "I think I'd rather die than get in the middle of that…"

Both sweatdropped at the scene before them. The two were fighting like two vengeful gods quarreling; one yelling about how much they hated shinobi, the other party looking quite confused by the first's yelling.

"Do you think you can stop them?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and stepped towards the fray with a resentful expression.

* * *

"AAAH!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated. "Damn it! I can't do anything if you're just attacking!"

"_Shut up!_" Hina yelled, sending yet another iron whip attack at Sasuke. This was getting a bit annoying.

Then, things got worse. Naruto stepped in and performed his renowned Therapy Jutsu he used every single time he was involved in a fight. Hina skidded to a halt, hands above her hand in a position not unlike the spiking position used in volleyball.

"Hina's younger brother was killed by shinobi," Hina said suddenly. The Therapy Jutsu Naruto had perfected over the years was working.

Therapy Jutsu used to be one of Naruto's specialties; he had perfected over the years and was able to control the opponent's mind to a certain extent. Using the jutsu was crucial to "saving" the opponents from themselves. The jutsu creates flashbacks and weakens the opponent by 45% and fights off drugs that temporarily boost the opponent's power. Also, it forces them to vocalize their concerns.

"What?" Sasuke asked. His ears perked up at "younger brother".

She clenched her red-stained teeth, gripped the iron whip with all her strength, and continued speaking.

"When Hina was still in Amegakure, there was an incident where my brother was crushed by a landslide he created that his teacher had taught him in the name of training. My younger brother and I were both horribly crushed. When I rushed him to the Hospital, it had been too late for him… the medical nin gave up on him, saying it was too late, his heart had stopped. I was also there at the training area where my brother was training, though I… also nearly died…"

Sakura gaped. Naruto and Sasuke were beyond words. "You…"

"They took Rokugo's internal organs, his intestines… _everything_, gave it to Hina, transplanted it in Hina's body, then, from his corpse… created… _this_." She pointed at the Rokugo, whom Sakura was desperately trying to heal.

"..." Sakura did not understand what was going on.

"Using the natural chakra of nearby shinobi and its environment, this model is a new type of weapon. You can call it an 'angel', but it is actually a prototype created by Last Trigger, then adopted by Hanzo and Amegakure."

"..."

Without stopping, Hina continued. "And so I will never trust shinobi to save anyone. That… _creation _is the same. Using my brother's body and consciousness to create a monster… that is… _disgraceful_."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto was at a loss for words. (...I doubt her mental status.)

"Surprised? Does it shock you that a member of Last Trigger, the group that controls the criminal underground, the most powerful mercenary group since Akatsuki, is fighting for a reason like that? Well, Hina detests shinobi so much that she is willing to use a system like that to crush it!"

She shouted in anger, but no attacks came.

("What the hell is 'Last Trigger'?" Naruto asked.

"...don't ask." Sakura and Sasuke said. "We don't know.")

Hina could likely sense that her strength had reached its limits. She slowly moved her legs to gradually walk sideways. She may have been waiting for the perfect timing to finish it all in one strike.

"…" (This… is the _worst_ sob story I had ever encountered in my _entire life_.) The trio thought simultaneously. (Even Idate's life story wasn't lamer than this! Hell, even Sakura's forehead story was better!)

"That is why Hina hates shinobi! That is why Hina loathes them! If the life of the shinobi is such a cold system, Hina will destroy it and fill this world with a warmer system. That is Hina's duty after stealing her brother's future!"

"…" (Okay, we get it.)

It came down to the fact that Hina had always regretted her brother dying because of her. Most likely, she viewed herself as her greatest enemy, not science. She hated herself for living while the one she had tried to protect had died.

She ran down the path of destruction while believing this was the appropriate way to make it up to her half-dead brother.

This was a manner of thinking Sasuke simply could not copy.

So he said, "To hell with that. What do you mean shinobi killed your brother? Those medical-nin obviously never wanted him to die. They obviously wanted to save both of you! Are you an idiot? No one can be crushed by a landslide and survive unscathed, much less a young child! He was certainly beyond saving, whereas you had a better chance of surviving. And the same goes for the landslide that caused that accident. Your _brother _conjured it, no one else!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Is that supposed to comfort Hina!? His teacher knew full well that Rokugo couldn't control the technique at such a young age!"

"Could you say that same thing to someone in the same circumstances!? This is Amegakure, right?! They were being ruled by that tyrant, Hanzo! But that doesn't mean the rest of the the shinobi are the same! Joining another group with an ulterior motive isn't going to make you more powerful! For your brother!" Sasuke continued speaking to bear down on her further.

"..." Hina had no words.

("Says the guy who went on a bloody rampage for revenge and power…" Naruto said, concentrating on maintaining his Therapy Jutsu on Hina. "Who ran off with a pedophile for power, then another one, then Sailor Moon…")

"I wouldn't be able to. And that's why I'm arguing with you! This isn't how you should be living your life! I don't know what kind of person your brother was, but he did something I couldn't. Your brother gave you what you are today! Are you going to disgrace that decision!? Are you going to waste those words of his by claiming he died hating shinobi!?"

"…Don't make Hina laugh," said Hina while barely moving her lips. "Do you think words like that can change what path Hina takes? Hina has decided to take this path. That isn't going to change because of someone who only just now learned about it!"

She took a step back, gathered up all of her remaining power, and lifted up the heavy iron whip. The blood spilling from her mouth dripped down her face and her hair was no longer considered pink. Her iron whip disappeared, shrinking back into a normal gloved hand, though covered with blood and dirt.

In response, Sasuke clenched his fist and stared at Hina. He wasn't trying to kill her. He only needed to knock her out for interrogation.

They were only 5 meters apart.

With as weak as Hina was, only one strike would be enough to knock her unconscious.

But Hina would launch an attack as Sasuke approached. She would use her special technique of bringing together her iron body to alter their form.

This battle would have no tricks and each strike would be crucially important.

"!"

"!"

Sasuke shot forward. Naruto was trying to weaken Hina with his Therapy Jutsu, and Sakura was trying to keep Rokugo alive a bit longer for Sasuke's eye ability.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hina swung her hands around again and again while coughing up blood to produce seven different iron weapons. They ate into each other, their forms were altered, and they swirled together to form one giant stake.

Sasuke had not been able to react to the stake made of only three iron weapons unless he was truly trying to kill the enemy.

"Go, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he strained to put more controlled chakra into Hina's head for his forced Therapy Jutsu. He had overused this jutsu and it was now affecting his concentration and chakra. Sakura was now panicking over Rokugo, who seemed to have suddenly come down with a severe case of chakra overload.

He did not try to evade. He gathered even more strength in his fist to intercept it head on. If the aim of his fist and the stake were off by even a few centimeters, his head would explode. Sasuke understood that, but his gaze did not waver in the slightest.

"It may be nothing compared to what your brother did…"

Naruto smiled and focused his jutsu.

"…but I'll save you just this once. Wake up once you've reconsidered some things, you damn idiot!" Sasuke's four fingers slammed into Hina's pressure points.

Her body flew several feets through the air and rolled across the wet ground.

* * *

**Arnee speaking! (I don't own Naruto or One Piece)**

**To the readers who read the first few chapters, it's been a while.**

**To the brave souls who read from the new chapter, nice to meet you.**

**It's now tim e for the author's note. I am very aware of the fact many of my viewers are not leaving behind any reviews, therefore, I am doing something to motivate you guys... hee hee hee... after every ten reviews, I will update! Mwah ha ha ha! I'm completely shameless! Please leave behind a word or two... reviews, even the insulting ones, are like... (burst into tears of happiness). **

**Anyways, since the Hina Arc is finished... wow, how long did it last? Anyways, I am looking forwards to writing the next arc. I wonder... anyways... I'm really depressed right now. **

**Suigetsu didn't even have a chance to appear in this chapter (tears).**

**Arnee Wenn - out**


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go, Jango."

"Alright, Fullbody."

The man now made known as Jango took both hands and threw the chakrams at Konohamaru and Udon with terrifying speed. However, when the two shinobi watched the man throw the weapons, Udon immediately dove for cover behind the bunk bed in the tent.

Konohamaru had unconcernedly stepped aside as Fullbody ran up to him and attempted to punch him in the face.

The successive *SHRING!* of the chakrams echoed around the tent. Ripping holes into the thinner walls behind the bunk beds lined up at the back of the tent, a disagreeable smell immediately filled the room.

Konohamaru had not noticed the chakrams that had flew back to hit him in the back. Six circled blades stuck to him on his backside. He gave a little yell of pain before falling to the ground.

(That bastard...!?)

Remaining hidden, Udon reached for his flak jacket and stack of exploding tags hidden under the tough mattress.

As soon as he pulled on the pieces of paper onto his kunai, Jango's chakram slicing noises suddenly stopped. Udon raised up his head to ascertain the situation.

(Is he out of weapons?) A tense Udon thought that, but he immediately got a different answer. The striking of a match and its ignition caught his attention.

"Udon!" Konohamaru yelled suddenly. "Get out of there!"

"!?"

Udon's throat dried up.

Before he could say anything, Fullbody threw the lit matchsticks onto the line of bunk beds.

Udon had no time to think about anything. Jumping out of the area of effect and quickly grabbing Konohamaru and the other roommate before running away, the boy chucked his exploding kunai at the two men.

A *VOOM!* explosive flame rolled up.

Udon, having barely escaped it, noticed that a chakram was jammed right in his clavicle. Throwing Konohamaru outside of the burning tent, he negotiated with his captor.

He raised his hands up, and loudly said, "WAIT, WAIT! I GOT IT, I GOT IT! I SURRENDER—"

Jango absentmindedly slit his throat. There, a dark red hole had opened up.

"Konohamaru…" Trying to say something, Udon collapsed onto the floor.

Fullbody, with no particular change in expression, first checked if Udon was breathing, then brought out his snail phone phone. Punching in a registered number, Fullbody curtly reported to the answering party. "We just need one, right?"

The person on the snail phone said something back.

Fullbody continued to reply. "After this, I'll look for you and check out various supplies. Get in touch with the Captain Hina. We'll be waiting for you at the southern tip. See you then."

Outside, a certain grandson of the Third Hokage ran off.

"... looks like the rain hasn't stopped."

* * *

Usopp kept running along the path spread out in the midst of the dust. Ignoring the half-obliterated tents all around him, he ran towards the tents on the left wing of the camp.

Coming to a stop at a nearby clearing, the sound of a stream calmed his nerves as Usopp came to a screeching halt in the middle of the open space. It was a small fen, complete with its own pond and stream.

"U-usopp-k-k-kun!" came a timid voice from the water.

"Long-Nose! What are you doing here?!" yelled another. Both voices were ones of embarrassment and anger.

This wing was the farthest area of the entire camp and was far from the action. Of course, it was the backup wing that was to guard the supplies from the back and the Medical Compound. From here, you cannot see the light from the middle of the camp, which had just been extinguished minutes before, though Usopp had no way of knowing this.

Hyuga Hinata and Tenten appeared from the tents. The long-nosed man opened his mouth, but no words came out.

There was something terribly wrong with this scene before Usopp.

This was the woman's shower area.

* * *

"? …What was that?"

The light from the middle of the camp had disappeared suddenly, and Rokugo's bright figure was no longer reflecting off the sky. He tilted his head and figured he'd deal with it later, so turned back to the stranger before him.

Turning around, the woman naming herself Tashigi was standing there.

She was holding a small fifteen centimeter snail in one hand. The other grasped a sword hanging at her waist.

Tashigi's appearance was totally normal.

As usual, the shinobi Kakashi could see that from looking at an amateur like Tashigi the latter was suspecting.

"... Hatake…-san?" Tashigi began, hand on her sword. Both parties were just interlocked in a long and detailed conversation of each other's cultures, though both were wary of what they revealed.

Kakashi was a shinobi, different from Tashigi, who was a Marine. A person who knew the darkness of the world far better than him. The hesitation had disappeared from Tashigi's tone, which caused Kakashi to fumble for the right words.

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"I'm sorry to have burdened you with troubles." Tashigi had gotten the attention of Hatake Kakashi. Tashigi silently clenched the Shigure, her meito.

"Hatake-san, I've decided." In a voice filled with a strong will, she clearly said it.

In a sense, to the senior of that business.

"That's right, from now on I'll study the way of the shinobi!"

"...hah?"

Aware that Kakashi was reflexively and completely agape, Tashigi brought out a shellfish.

"Now look, Hatake-san! I have a special device from Skypiea called a 'dial'! I don't know how I'm supposed to use this 'tone dial' that's supposed to help me , but as I thought, it's tough. But I have to reasonably remember shinobi rules, so the World Government and the Shinobi Alliance will one day appreciate each other's culture!"

"Errr…" Stepping too far back, Kakashi's unintentional expression was like he was talking to someone for the first time. "Why a 'tone dial' for this situation?"

"Because, according to you, nearly half of your culture's people are 'shinobi'. Therefore, if I manage to convince our higher-ups to accept you as a country, we can try and help you in times of need, and you can help us!" Tashigi said as if talking to a child.

For something like a definite way to survive, that was the last thing on Kakashi's mind.

It seemed that this 'Tashigi' was somehow hell-bent on beating words into a million opponents. "Well, I was thinking that words won't go through, but if the your words, everyone's words are sent along, one would expect that they should understand, I think. Or rather, everyone is talking to one another, but we shouldn't be too dependent on face to face contact, if this tone dial can record the words of others, their words can get to other people. Hence that's my reason."

"—" A thick *BAM!* sound resounded in the clearing.

Because of the extreme stupidity, Kakashi almost reflexively unleashed his fist. Kakashi exasperatedly shook his head, ignored the woman rolling on the floor nearby, and went back to running to the middle of the camp as he lowered his shoulders.

Though Tashigi had sense this coming, she was surprised by this ungentlemanly action and did nothing to stop him.

Afterwards, it went without saying that Tashigi was unable to get even a bit of information from Kakashi, much less recorded his words.

* * *

Waking hours came 9 hours later on the Thousand Sunny than in the camping grounds of the Shinobi Alliance.

With soft sunbeams and the chirping of the birds coming in the window, Nami stood dumbfounded in the changing room of the women's dorm.

In front of her was a state-of-the-art wardrobe's clothes all laid out neatly, washed and skillfully folded across the couch.

"I told you… just because I was the only one other than you ." Behind her, Nico Robin denied Nami's claim of her tidying her clothing with her permission.

Because it had been getting colder lately, Robin was wearing a fleece jacket that came down to her navel in addition to her usual T-shirt and one-legged jeans.

"The way this phenomenal works is always giving us trouble…"

There was a sound of a door creaking open. It came from Luffy climbing to the ceiling and watching the two women from above. However, the former didn't even notice.

Luffy's neck stretched down in front of Nami, who screamed and fell back. Before they knew it, every other member of the Strawhat Crew filled in the woman's sleeping quarters.

(... where's Usopp?) Nami thought suspiciously before Luffy began to pester her.

"Did you see the explosions and the fireworks last night?! They were _amazing_!" Luffy yelled into her face.

"I'm right here! There's no need to yell at me like that!" Nami yelled back angrily, wiping Luffy's spit from her face. "What fireworks?"

"Ni-shi-shi-shi-shi-shi~~"

Robin turned to Nami and smiled calmly. "I wonder what happened to the shinobi… were they blasted to pieces?"

Nami looked truly terrified at that. Skillfully changing the subject, she asked: "W-where's Usopp… Sanji-kun asked him to go out to get food supplies… last… night…"

Horrified expressions appeared on nearly every face of the Strawhat crew. An aura of fear came over them.

"Oh, was he blasted to pieces too?" asked Robin with a serene air. "Or was he exploded by bombs?"

"No." Suddenly, the room got a lot darker as a voice spoke from the doorway. Even Luffy looked surprised as a grim looking kunoichi appeared in a puff of smoke at the door. "Usopp-san is here."

The kunoichi was wearing a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, and a brown flak jacket; brown sandals and a pair of gloves were also there, indicating her status as a shinobi.

As the kunoichi brought herself to the room entrance, Nami braced herself.

"Two things: I am lost."

"Ehhh!?" Nami yelled out without thinking. She was not the only one to do so. Seeing their astonished face, the kunoichi nodded slightly.

"Thank you for the excellent reaction."

"You were kidding!?"

"As I am sure you have guessed, I have come here as an envoy of the Shinobi Alliance Headquarters. But I would like to add that this is not a formal meeting on the part of my loyalties. As I will be expressing my personal feelings, this is no more than an unofficial conversation."

It seemed this wasn't a clear display of hostility from the Shinobi Alliance.

The Strawhat Crew let their guard down slightly.

"I see… Well, I doubt you want to stand the whole time we talk, so come on in-" Sanji led her out, carefully passing her. The six other members cautiously followed as they walked into kitchen of the Thousand Sunny.

"Thank you for-…"

The kunoichi's words cut off suddenly.

When all seven members turned around to look at her, the kunoichi was moving her right hand behind her. Opening a pouch at her waist, she skillfully brought out a scroll. With a poof, Usopp appeared and fell on the mahogany floor with a soft _thump_.

Usopp groaned in pain. Shuriken, kunai, and millions of other weapons littered across the floor as the other Strawhat member gasped. Usopp lay twitching across the wooden planks.

"Ah. Nagahana-kun has been killed." Robin showed calm

Meanwhile, the kunoichi nodded slightly as if to show she understood. "…it is nothing. Let us go to somewhere where we can talk. I am Kurotsuchi. I am a shinobi of Iwagakure and I've come here to have an unofficial discussion."

Everyone in the dining hall was listening to Kurotsuchi with the possible exception of Luffy.

"This man has intruded our campgrounds and approached the woman's bath area during morning hours." Kurotsuchi began. "We have healed him to the best of our ability; and to avoid blood loss, we are not taking out the weapons and we are leaving it to you.

"Also, there was an attack last night that wiped out several of our shinobi on the left wings, including the thirty six fatalities and several shinobi are wounded. We have confirmed that a World Government woman was involved with this case and is under custody at the moment. Also, a man naming himself Hanzo is also involved in this case and we are currently tracking him and an organisation called 'Last Trigger', a mercenary group. We are afraid you would be stuck here for a while, because we have completely barricaded ourself and we will not let anyone out with the exception of those given the permission from a Kage, those including the Hokage, the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage, the Kazekage, and the Raikage, or if you are from Iron Country. Anyways, the situation is quite complicated and we are all wary of the attack to come next."

"...zzzzzz…" Luffy was now asleep.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN!" the saner members of the crew yelled angrily. Chopper, on the other hand, was trying to save Usopp, who had woken up in time to hear Kurotsuchi's speech, and was bleeding profusely and making unmistakable moaning noises.

Kurotsuchi looked somewhat surprised. "He's the captain? Well, I guess he is the strongest here… after all… though I thought the green-haired one was, we all thought the information given to us by the Revolutionaries had a typo. Continuing: one of our most dominant problems is not our barricading of this area, but also the war."

War.

That was a word that none of them could ignore anymore.

Up to that point, wars had occurred in areas marked by national boundaries, but this one was different. There were no national boundaries in a conflict between ideologies and cultures, much less two entirely different continents, or, in their case, a continent against a cluster of islands and a military dictatorship. It was possible that every part of the world could suddenly become a battlefield. There were no countries that could be considered safe and no areas that could be considered to have impenetrable defenses. There was even a danger of conflicts breaking out within a single unit.

The sea was the only border to begin with, but now… the action was either at sea, or at least near it. Kurotsuchi proceeded to spell out their standpoint to the ignorant pirates.

"Killer B-san has kindly offered us Island Turtle for the purpose of patrolling and securing the beaches up the east coast. The Hyuugas from Konoha are willing to send five or six of their kin to guard the island and fight any enemies nearby."

"..." Seven shocked faces stared at Kurotsuchi as she calmly explained their current situation.

Kurotsuchi was looking out of a large window. "To explain further, there are not very many gatherings being carried out by the shinobi villages or the World Government side in the west. Incidentally, Amegakure is in a very tense state at the moment. There is a fear of sudden riots even during the day, so more and more places are closing down."

"... so you mean, we can't get out?" Luffy asked, looking genuinely horrified at their current plight. "What about the One Piece?"

"...the one what now?" Kurotsuchi asked. "Come again?"

* * *

"It's here… it's finally here… now… I can without hesitation… declare this…"

Light shown from every corner of the room upon the Rokudaime Hokage closed his eyes and paused dramatically. Drawing out a card from the small stack clasped tightly in his sweaty fingers, he held the card with an A on two corners of the rectangle with a diamond shape in the middle in front of his face before pronouncing the following words slowly.

"Royal Straight Flush."

"WAH?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Why do you always get the good cards?!"

Rokugo and Sasuke yelled the preceding at coincidently the same time.

"Stop yelling! If Naruto's going to win every time, seriously, how many rounds are you going to play?" Sakura yelled back, trying to focus on whatever medical thing she was attempting to solve.

"Hn." Rokugo and Sasuke again said at the same time.

Naruto and Sakura flinched at this and looked at each other in horror. They feared that Rokugo was to be in mortal danger… the very idea of Rokugo as a Sasuke-ist was terrifying.

The four were sitting in the new Medical compound that a group of shinobi from Kiri had designed and were working on, with a much better tent, though the canvas was a little dirty due to the previous night.

The shinobi were playing poker, while the lone kunoichi helped Sasuke regain his chakra.

Sasuke was suffering from chakra deprivation from the previous night and was laying on a bunk and Sakura was donating chakra. (Last chapter: Rokugo sucks up chakra and causes a huge problem.) Naruto was simply keeping them company while doing his paperwork.

"This is so weird…" Naruto murmured as he scanned over his paperwork and cards. "We're actually going to send a party to Amegakure and World Government to investigate. I mean, it's really risky, our cultures are very different, and our shinobi do not know how to act there. Do you think A's decision is right?"

Sakura snorted. "Che…like hell I know. It's risky, but try not to end up like Hina or Rokugo-san. In fact, don't even THINK about going with them on the mission to Amegakure, much less World Government. You're the Hokage.

"That Therapy Jutsu last night, I can tell, was strained. Right now, Kakashi has just brought a foreigner by the name of Tashigi, who was more than willing to help with information, and Kurotsuchi from Iwagakure is currently negotiating with the pirates. Sasuke, stop moving," she added.

Sasuke, who was shuffling his cards, quickly said, "Sakura, I'm fine now. No need to give me more chakra," and shoved her hand away. Sakura sighed and stopped.

"Alright! Sakura-chan, take care of the papers, me and Sasuke are going to spar. It's been a long time since the last time… I think, last week? I'm not holding back!" Naruto pushed the papers and stamps across the small side table to Sakura and stood. "Rokugo, you wanna watch? Make sure you stay at least a mile away, maybe watch on a hill or something."

"Okay, Naruto-nii-san." Rokugo smiled, put down his cards, and set himself onto his wheelchair.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and jumped to his feet.

"Oi! Get back here! You guys fight every day!" Sakura objected. "Would it kill you to not do that? Rokugo-san, get back."

Rokugo pouted.

"We're sparring, Sakura-chan," Naruto chastised her. He reached for his hitai-ate and tied it around his forehead and turned towards the exit. "There's a difference."

"Who the hell uses A class jutsus during a spar?" Sakura challenged.

"We do, obviously," Sasuke replied, somewhat condescendingly as he walked toward the flap of the tent.

(WHY?!) Sakura wanted to yell. Being the only one who could handle these two for years, she was at least sensible enough to know that yelling at them could only result in her defeat and would do nothing in a situation like this.

"All the great awesome people like Hokages use dangerous jutsu in friendly spars, Sakura-chan," Naruto explained slowly as if to explain something complicated like math to a child. "Well, we DO check to see if anyone else is around before we start. Well, usually. Sometimes. When we remember. Which is sometimes, anyways. They always check before we do."

"I think we did checked once," Sasuke remarked, opening the the outer flap. He pushed Rokugo's wheelchair out of the place before going back inside to get his sword.

"And no one was there," Naruto announced proudly with a tone of finality.

"You guys are going to end up killing someone someday," Sakura said, shaking her head remorsefully.

"Sakura-chan? Um, killing people is what ninja do," Naruto pointed out. "Well…when we're not saving them from themselves."

"Translation: if you're Naruto." Sasuke put in. He sheathed his sword after checking it.

"But you're not supposed to be killing random people who happen to walking by you two sparring!" Sakura protested, trying to turn the advantage of the situation to herself. This was an evidently futile attempt.

"But we always do it at least ten miles from the normal range of our camps!" Naruto reasoned.

"And stop complaining. You wouldn't be able to stop us anyway, so stop wasting time working your useless mouth off." Sasuke said, then proceeded to walk out of the tent.

"Your death will be slow and painful," Sakura promised.

"Probably," Sasuke agreed. "But God knows it won't be at your hand."

Sensing Sakura's darkening mood and the huge vein threatening to burst stuck in the middle of her famous forehead mark, Naruto wisely grabbed Sasuke's wrist and started dragging him off towards the sparring area. "Come on, already. I can evaluate how well my Therapy Jutsu works on revenge obsessed idiots…"

Exactly five minutes later, very bruise and hurt Naruto and Sasuke stumbled back with a very blood covered Rokugo.

(Everybody in this camp seems to want to work me to death.) Sakura thought mournfully.

* * *

"Hina?" Luffy asked. "Who's that?"

(I swear, these people are trying my patience.) Kurotsuchi thought as she sucked in a deep breath to give a brief yet detailed description of the woman named Hina.

* * *

Arnee here!

Ah... you guys aren't reviewing... ah, well. I'm here to answer a few questions.

**1. Why is Rokugo even ****_in _****this story?**

To put it simply, Rokugo is here to _weaken_ the shinobi due to the fact they are OVER POWERED. He has the most wonderful ability to suck up chakra, so that's pretty disadvantageous.

**2. Are you planning to go back and edit?**

Yes. I am going back in time right now and make chapters one through eight less confusing. Please, my followers, forgive me.

**3. How are you going to end the story?**

... how could you even ask me that?

**4. Y U NO UPDATE?!**

Y U NO REVIEW?!

Arnee OUT!


	13. Chapter 13

Due to certain factors, the meeting between the Iwa-nin Kurotsuchi and the Strawhat Crew dragged on oddly long.

By the time the normal Iwa kunoichi named Kurotsuchi and some of her roommates from her neighbouring shinobi villages and the pirates had ran to the camp cafeteria and supply store, it was already too late.

They were so horribly late that the supply store's bread had been wiped out, the cafeteria seats were filled, and those seats were unlikely to open up until the end of the lunch break. More importantly, the huge tent near the headquarters that was deemed worthy of being the "cafeteria" had no more space and the group was unable to enter it.

On top of that, the supply store only half a mile from it was emptied and was deemed unable to used. The situation was entirely thanks to the digression caused by Luffy asking his their shinobi envoy, "Really? So the shinobi have their own 'alliance'?"

His crewmates felt responsible, so they headed to the Headquarters to make a direct appeal to the Mizukage, Mei Terumi, who was chowing down on a fifty-nine ryo healthy zaru soba set. (In other words, Nami convinced Sanji to go in and ask.)

"Please at least open up the supply store near the left wing! I can make the Strawhat Pirate Special Bento! Just give me some leftover noodles, grated cheese, and tomato, and I can whip up something great!"

But despite Sanji's plea, the Mizukage only smiled bitterly.

To add insult to injury, A, the Raikage, was eating chicken breast and rice while the Gaara no Sabaku was downing several fried gizzards that did not seem to be part of his lunch. This filled the room with delicious aromas, so the blond cook fled before he lost control of himself.

"I-is the woman's bath water the only path remaining? But will that be enough to get through the day?" Sanji sobbed as he stood in the middle of a clearing as he reported back to his fellow starved comrades.

"Why the woman's bath?" the group asked synchronously.

The number of people suffering from a shortage of food numbered 23 in all. There was the captain of the Strawhat Crew (who could not act as a captain on an empty stomach), the candidate of the World's Greatest Swordsman (who could not train on an empty stomach), the navigator who planned to map out the entire world (who could not work on an empty stomach), Kurotsuchi who had forgotten to prepare her own bento on this day of all days, Sanji who was out of ingredients and could not make food for the crew, Nara Shikamaru, who found it too troublesome to go to the cafeteria on time (and fell asleep at the meeting at Headquarters), and all the other shinobi/kunoichi or Strawhats who normally got their food from the cafeteria or supply store.

As they watched those with lunches eat their extremely delicious looking tiny onigiri, steamed dumplings, and other foods, the "empty stomach alliance" finally made up their minds.

"Let's escape! Let's escape and go to a restaurant at a nearby village!" It was unclear who exactly had shouted that.

The next thing they knew, the cafeteria & supply store band had formed a circle and begun a strategy meeting.

Times like this were when Nara Shikamaru truly shined. "As troublesome as it is, I have plan. If we all leave the barricade at one point, the others will definitely notice. The odds of success are highest if we all go in different directions, run across the ocean, and arrive at Sora no Kuni. We'll have a four teams of three or four each take everyone's money and buy all the food!""

"Then what will the others do?" asked Kurotsuchi with a tilt of the head.

Robin raised her head and took four Snail Phones from her bag.

"Provide backup by gathering information and creating diversions. We have to make sure the Kages don't find out about this plan, so we need your help. We need to keep our Snail Phones connected. Only the latest information is of any use."

"Okay, but where will we escape from?" Nami drew a detailed diagram of the school on the back of a map she no longer needed. "These are the locations related to intruder alarms. This sensor guy is only active at night, so we don't have to worry about it. Given the location of the Headquarters, we'll definitely be spotted at the fence if we leave through the front. Their window gives them a full view of the front wings of the camp there. It's gotta be the back Medical Compound. But the Hokage guy stationed at the compound goes in and out through there from his 'training'. We'd be in trouble if we ran into him."

"I see, how troublesome. So the trick is when we pass through the back entrance. Okay, let's divide up the jobs!"

On Shikamaru's instructions, the 23 hungry rebels divided into a few groups. Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Rock Lee (who just happened to be one of the unmentioned twenty-three above [he found their plan very "youthful"]), and Hyuuga Hanabi formed the team that would actually leave the area. It seemed they were known for being quick on their feet thanks to their less usual commotions.

Nami then suddenly looked at Hanabi and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Hanabi-san."

"Huh?"

"Are you blind?"

"Eh? Eh?" Hanabi tilted her head. "No!"

"Then… how do you see?"

"... I open my eyes… I look… and I see?" she said uncertainly.

Nami, who was too afraid to ask Hinata if she could see due to the very fact Hinata had defeated an Admiral, gave up on her younger sister.

"But can we really entrust our lunches to these Lee and his 'youth'?" someone asked.

"It'll be fine. He can play the crucial role of the decoy."

As the allied men whispered amongst themselves, Zoro silenced them with his sword.

While still standing in a circle, the Straw Hat Pirates all pulled out Robin's snail phones and the shinobi connected their radios, set them to transceiver mode which connected multiple lines at once, and then synchronized their stopwatches to the limit of one hour and forty minutes to accomplish their mission.

"Let's go. Mission start!"

Kurotsuchi, who was the leader of this operation (Shikamaru was too lazy), clapped her hands twice and the cafeteria & supply store team scattered like baby spiders.

Roronoa Zoro, Nami, Rock Lee, and Hyuuga Hanabi hurried, but travelled down the series of tents to the edge of the barricade in what could be seen as a fast and steady walk in order to avoid the simple mistake of being stopped for crashing into injured people in the Medical Compound.

Roronoa Zoro was here for his darkness and swordsman skills, Nami for her talent for navigation (mostly to guide Zoro), Hanabi for her sensory, and Rock Lee as the loud and youthful decoy.

"Time is the real issue here," said Hanabi as they made their way past a few fellow shinobi with a glare. "Lunchtime is when restaurants make an overwhelming amount of their money. This escape will all be a waste if all the lunches are gone from the menu as well!"

The metal fence came into view.

No one was around. The problematic Hokage was nowhere to be seen. "Okay! Let's make a run for it!"

Lee tried to jump the fence.

But then a shrill yell reached him.

He turned around and saw the incredibly angry Senju Tsunade who seemed to be just returning from a break "outside". She looked extremely drunk and was holding an empty bottle of a sake.

She seemed to have recently been in a fight as well, making her young complexion one of a very old lady.

And very unrecognizable.

Turning on the radio, Hanabi relayed what was happening to Shikamaru.

"Tch! We should have considered the possibility of the back entrance being used by medical nin!"

Shikamaru regretted his own error, but the male member of the Strawhat Crew felt something else.

And that feeling led to a shout.

"No fair! You went out to drink!? That lady left us to battle our own in that over-capacity cafeteria while she went to enjoy a leisurely bar!?"

"Z-zoro, you idiot. Ignore her. If we get caught here, how will we ever get lunch!?"

Nami's shout brought Zoro to his senses.

The former Hokage approached with terrifying speed, so Lee climbed over the metal fence to lead her on as a decoy. Recognizing the unfavorable turn of events, the other three quickly fled on a different route. Just before he was caught, the three kicked Rock Lee down from the fence to offer him up like a flare used as a missile countermeasure.

So as not to waste Rock Lee's noble sacrifice, Zoro and Nami ran down the road with all their strength.

As he ran, Zoro looked over his shoulder and gained an expression of shock. "Damn that woman. She's already taken out Lee and is running this way?!"

"Seriously!? Zoro, Nami, let's split up! We can't let ourselves be wiped out here!" Hanabi said, running into the ocean as Nami and Zoro jumped onto a nearby raft.

The three exchanged a nod and turned right and left at an intersection to increase their odds of survival.

* * *

Gaara no Sabaku, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, was walking near the Medical Compound to visit his injured brother.

He had another reason for being in the compound.

Half an hour before, a letter had arrived at the Headquarters and the top levels of the camp. It had been sent by Uzumaki Naruto, who was receiving messages from Senju Tsunade, who just happened to be a spy he planted in Amegakure to learn of the secret organization known as Last Trigger. The letters had been sort of disturbing. He had said he was on his way to utterly destroy Uchiha Sasuke and Ito Rokugo and that they should send out their strongest forces if they wished to kill the two. The reasoning behind this was unknown.

Senju Tsunade was notified of a letter that was originally to be sent to the Headquarters.

It was of course possible the letters were fakes. Gaara was sure.

However, the one sent to the Alliance was indeed disturbing, as last night, there was a woman by the name of Hina, who was trying to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke.

Ito Rokugo had been the target of Lemur, an ANBU from Amegakure, who had spilled everything about this "Hanzo". It happened that they had some sort of relation to Last Trigger.

Uchiha Sasuke had directly fought Hina, so they had been called to Headquarters to confirm her identity. But that had left him bewildered.

Gaara was also called, because he had been the one to retrieve the pink-haired woman when she was punched in her pressure points by Sasuke.

There were two reasons for this.

First, Hina had supposedly been punched in her stomach, but her body had clearly been unharmed.

Second, if Hina had survived those fighting Uchiha Sasuke, the hero of the last Great Shinobi War, how much strength had their next opponent needed to so easily execute him?

The woman had been killed in a single strike.

That was the story told by the bisecting wound.

As ones who had directly fought and retrieved her, both men could tell.

And he had further questions.

Why had the Last Trigger sent out an old-fashioned letter of challenge rather than attacking at a weak point as Hina had done before?

Their method had been so straightforward that the Alliance had made many different speculations and suspected a trap, but they had been unable to grasp his true intentions.

At any rate, if he was targeting Uchiha Sasuke or Ito Rokugo, they had decided that defeating him here would be best, so the Alliance had dispatched the Gaara.

Either way, Gaara was now within the Medical Compouns where he could not normally be.

"…" Due to that situation, it had also been decided that Gaara would join the battle as Rokugo and Sasuke's bodyguard.

He needed to contact him as quickly as possible, but he also had enough sense not to arrive when he was in being healed. He was waiting in a position from which his tent was visible and planned to take action once school let out.

(I need to do my best.) He clenched his fist as he secretly filled himself with motivation.

During the Rokugo-angel situation and Hina from a few hours ago, his insufficient strength had left him unable to protect any through to the end. To make up for that fact, he was prepared to act as a professional Kage and not let anyone lay a finger on civilian Ito Rokugo. Or Uchiha Sasuke.

He carried a gourd over him shoulder and he could feel the weight of the sand inside.

(With Hina and potential Last Trigger member Lemur, he has already defeated two members of Last Trigger, but there has to be something for me to do. I need to do my best.)

And then a familiar face cut by in front of Gaara's eyes.

It was Rock Lee.

"Eh?"

He tilted her head as he wondered why and then he checked the time. There was no way lunch had ended yet. Also, Rock Lee's expression as he ran through the metal gates that marked the boundaries of the barricade was not normal. It looked like he was being pursued by something.

Something may have happened.

Slight tension filled Gaara. (He was running from the direction of the Medical Compound! I must brace myself.)

And then he saw a suspicious looking person cut by in front of him in pursuit of Lee.

The familiar person's face looked the polygonal villain in a unique TV show starred in Sunagakure. It was too old looking to be recognized as a fellow shinobi.

Gaara thought about Lee, recalled that TV villain face and then looked back toward Lee's fleeing back.

There was no way that woman was a normal person.

Rock Lee was a courageous veteran of many battles yet his face was filled with fear.

His expression made it look like he thought he would be torn limb from limb.

Finally, he came to a conclusion.

According to the report on September 30, the new enemy was a man.

(He's already here!)

He swiftly assembled her sand and charged straight toward the TV villain.

* * *

Due to reasons concerning her drunken state, old gender-less face, and health, Senju Tsunade had to retreat.

"…ha."

After running to Sora no Kuni and back, Hanabi and Zoro (who was carrying Nami), the two who had finally managed to finish the great battle of lunch, sighed heavily as they ran back to the metal gate after picking up their incapacitated teammate, Lee. Right now, Gaara, who was slightly blue with shock, was standing there.

For some reason, he had appeared at the noon break, and like a spirit, intercepted the current head Iryo-nin (with a sand coffin, no less). It seemed like all of that had been a misjudgment on his part. "EH? He's not the new enemy? Her? EHHH!? TSUNADE-SAMA!?", and after which, Gaara had collapsed into confusion.

There were many questions the group really wanted to ask the Kazekage, including 'Why are you here in the Medical Compound? Are you injured?', but Gaara was rolling his eyes around in confusion as he tried to settle the Tsunade problem, carrying her body and quickly heading to the tents where Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Rokugo all were in.

And it all ended up like this. "I-I really… even if I'm useless, there's got to be some limit…"

Gaara, who was carrying the body of Senju Tsunade, was now sunk in a deep and bottomless-looking hole.

To the four, if they had been caught by that woman, they would have been thrown onto the grassy floor by ancient martial arts, and afterwards, have gotten smothered with a sweaty pinning move combo; this was undeniable. Thus, it was hard to tell whether Gaara had served his purpose of protecting them or not. However, it seemed that Gaara wasn't down because of that.

(…Seems like it's also not because he injured an ordinary person… because, that woman had a legend going about that she managed to catch a falling meteorite with one hand. That's not an ordinary person, that Tsunade-sama.) Hanabi and Lee thought.

Anyway, no matter what, Hanabi decided to start by asking why Gaara, the Kazekage, as a acting member of the Gokage, was appearing in the main base of the important backlines—the Medical and Logistic compound.

"…Last Trigger. Do you still remember that name?" Gaara trembled in anger as he asked.

Hanabi's eyebrows moved suspiciously. As the heir of the most prestigious clans in Konoha, she was well informed of their camp's status. Though it seemed very normal at the moment, it was very dangerous as well.

"Yeah. I remember, it's one of groups that attacked last night…right? I met seen one of the members, Hina, once this morning at her hearing."

Yes, after Hina had been defeated in the camp, her life was decided by the Headquarters, along with the heads of the prestigious clans from every nation. It was impossible to imagine her battle prowess, and she was essentially different from all the enemies they had faced so far. Hanabi herself had witnessed her power when Hina resisted.

They found that she had two other accomplices.

Though the four rebellious member of the starving lunch group didn't really want to go anywhere, they continued to walk towards the tent on the hill just above the metal gates, chatting with Gaara.

"Then, what about this Last Trigger? Don't tell me they intends to do something strange in this place?" Zoro asked.

"Not that, that's not it…" Gaara looked like he had trouble articulating. After he seemingly processed everything in his brain, he finally said,

"Last Trigger's target seems to be Uchiha Sasuke...and Ito... Rokugo."

"Ha?"

"About that, the Alliance have gotten a challenge letter from them. It was written that in these next few days, they'll… um… come back to attack Uchiha Sasuke and Ito Rokugo. So he told both sides to be wary, something like that."

Gaara looked a bit troubled as he paused halfway through talking. He was like those parents who purposely concealed the extremely sensitive issues from their children.

As they entered the tent (Zoro, Nami, and Lee remembered at the last moment that their intention was to bring the take-out lunch from Sora no Kuni to share with their rebellious companions and immediately set off to fight everyone at the appointed meeting point, while Hanabi, who also remember, stayed to "stall" the well-fed Kazekage), they were greeted by a hardworking Naruto, who was looking over a stack of paper, an annoyed Uchiha, and a certain pink-haired iryo-nin healing a very bloody looking Ito Rokugo.

And…

When Gaara set a very old, very wounded Senju Tsunade, Sakura stopped working on Rokugo, who was looking very fine now. Sakura took one look at her teacher…

And was immediately down with a heart attack.

Gaara then presented to Sasuke and Rokugo their current predicament.

The life of a comrade was being threatened by Last Order… Just how serious was this? This civilian Ito Rokugo was unable to immediately understand.

"Last Trigger, huh?" Sasuke pondered for a while. "Hina once said that in order to kill me, a World Government Marine Vice-Admiral had to prepare the relevant documents to let her approach 'Devil's Land', which was their term for our continent. She was a World Government dog, a captain… I think. But they probably wouldn't mobilize such a powerful opponent for the purpose of only me. According to Suigetsu, Naruto's bounty is by far a whole lot higher than mine, so therefore, the chances of the World Government being the mastermind behind all this is meager."

"…But this doesn't mean we're completely at our wits' end," Naruto sounded like he wanted to discard any unrest as he said.

"Last Trigger is, apparently, an extremely powerful mercenary group of the criminal underworld. Truthfully, even if we fight against them all, we can't guarantee that we could even manage a draw against them. But, Hina… we managed to fight them back. Why is that?" Hanabi attempted to spell it out for them.

"Mm." The other nodded.

"We didn't analyze the details thoroughly, so we can't say that our current intel is correct, but both sides have a common point of 'having been interfered greatly by the leader on their side and our problems as well'. Hina was forced to change her plans because of the drugs circulating around her body, and as for the other part, it was… that… thing which looks like an angel, right?"

Now that she mentions it, this was true.

"Then, to fight in the campsite where shinobi are everywhere, there should be a huge significance."

"…I-I feel that things aren't that simple…" Naruto stuttered and looked up from his paperwork.

"?"

Seeing Hanabi continue to figure out their current situation, the others felt puzzled and left out, and Sakura simply just gave up on listening and focused on healing her teacher.

Gaara nodded and changed the subject. "Last Trigger will be attacking, so I'll protect you well. The Headquarters gave me orders to protect you, publicly and privately, so please do not worry too much!"

Though the Kazekage said this with confidence, Sasuke did feel that these words were important.

Wanting to verify whether he had heard this wrongly, Sasuke confirmed it again,

"Gaara, why are you here?"

"Do I need to say it? I'm here to be your bodyguard."

Gaara clenched his fist. Seeing him like this, Sasuke felt that every part of his body was getting stiff.

So he asked again.

"Gaara, why are you here?"

"I said it before, I'm here to be a bodyguard, to stick to you and protect you."

* * *

Arnee SPEAKING.

This is a short chapter for your leisure. The one theme of this chapter is 'lunch'. I experienced this on my first day of school as well.

The second is the new bodyguard of Uchiha Sasuke and Ito Rokugo. Because the enemy is quite powerful, a Kage was put in place. Also there will be a question corner from now on in the footnote/author's note section.

Question Corner:

**1. Why is Hina so powerful?**

God, I just hint it to you guys so much throughout the story... ah well. To put it clearly, she's on drugs. No biggie.

**2. Sasuke and Naruto were weak. WHY?**

Rokugo, who was very near them. Sucks up chakra. The end.

**3. Is Udon dead?**

Yes. Maybe. For now, just presume he's dead.

**4. What is Royal Straight Flush?**

Some move in poker.

**5. Y U NO UPDATE?**

Look. I'm updating, okay? So stop asking me, you idiot. (Trying not to cuss.)


	14. Chapter 14

Because of recent events during the past few days, Hina was in a daze.

Ever since she became aware of 'a certain thing' regarding Ito Rokugo, she had always been like this.

Rokugo, when he went out of angel mode, didn't recognise her, his older sister.

No matter how much she considered it, the problem wouldn't settle. No matter how much time was lost, the problem wouldn't settle. It was like asking someone to answer a question she couldn't answer: no matter how much the person thought, she would continue to be stuck at the same spot.

(As expected, that wasn't a bluff.)

That certain thing.

(Hina's brother. His… mental status… this…)

In other words, it was… a loss of memory.

It was supposed to just be a sentence consisting of only a few words, yet it shook Hina's heart up.

(But, since when…?)

She hadn't felt that anything was amiss during the date on the 30th of September, and there hadn't been any change during the time his body was donated to her. Did something happen when Last Trigger was working on his hologram-like body?

"…"

She couldn't make a correct judgment.

If so, even though that boy looked like he was near to her to some people, there were a lot of things about him that she didn't know about.

Since when did he become like this? How much of his memory was lost? Does this affect his life? Did he let a doctor check up on this before? Is there really no way to treat this?

And how much of his memories with her were lost?

Now, what should she do?

Was there anything she _can_ do?

(Maybe Hina should recollect her thoughts.)

She wanted to say that, but if she was really able to change feelings so easily, she wouldn't be so bothered.

Thinking about all of these, Hina sighed heavily. At this moment, she just so happens to see a group of suspicious people beside the cramped cafeteria outside her "prison" or "cell". It was pretty much just like another guest room in the Headquarters of the Alliance's camp.

Outside the window, a group of people were surrounding a two men with green outfits, one with three swords and the other carrying a cardboard box. The orange-haired woman was holding them back.

A man wearing a green spandex placed a cardboard on the ground. He had black hair that was as shiny as a beetle, and after nodding to the surrounding people, he did opened the box and presented a bunch of cardboard little take-outs at restaurants.

"Lee!" came a shout from the jam-packed cafeteria and a flash of green came into view.

At that moment, the crowd froze.

*PAM!* With a crisp sound, the side of Rock Lee's head collided heavily with the fist of his elder look-alike.

Possibly because of the impact from the punch, Rock Lee's head sunk deeply into the valley of the chest of the girl who was walking beside him.

It looked like the impact just now was rather great, but Rock Lee was just buried into the girl's chest for a while. The girl looked like she didn't know what to do and blushed before rubbing on the part of his head that had been hit. This entire sequence of events just gave the wrong impression that Lee's head was being forced in.

Because of the sudden series of events, the crowd was unable to say anything. At this moment, shouts of 'bravo!' could be heard.

After noticing this, beetle-head and company immediately dispersed, and in the next moment, vanished without a trace. Like a chameleon mixing into the crowd, they could not be found by her. Hina was intrigued by that.

Yet even after losing her target, she pondered.

She then turned her head to her inmate.

"...Tashigi."

"Hm?"

"Hina has a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Such a pitiful day.

Hanabi exhaled heavily. After Gaara had told Sasuke and Rokugo he was to guard them, he had been chased around by Sasuke's lightning and fire attacks. Naruto tried to hold him back, which resulted as an all out brawl.

This was definitely an attack to his client, and Gaara saw this as an offense to his dependent and, in order to fulfill his job, Gaara had started to assemble his sand, and in order to stop him, Hanabi tackled him. It, from an outsider's perspective, looked ridiculously like glomp, and Gaara was immediately knocked to the ground in his shock.

Rokugo tried to pry them apart, a fruitless attempt that concluded to him falling onto Sakura, who was healing Tsunade with all her might. Sakura was caught off guard and instinctively dodged and Rokugo fell onto Tsunade's stomach, to which the blonde iryo-nin responded by coughing up a fit of blood.

But for some reason, Sakura got angry again, so in an attempt to avoid her chakra-enhanced attacks, the four other shinobi ran around compound, leaving a very fluster Rokugo and Tsunade behind, who was immediately tended to as Shizune came to see the source of the very loud shouting noises.

As for the running distance, with that level of activity, one could only worry about the wounds inflicted on them and when they could take a break.

And right now, there was a new problem in front of her.

Yes, _this_ was the most problematic situation, "Hello, uh… ah, Hanabi. Why are you here? And why is Gaara-kun here?"

The most dangerous checkpoint of today. The door to the dormitory was opened, and this sentence from Hinata was enough to make Hanabi sweat heavily.

Hinata wasn't angry at anyone of them, no. She can't be, couldn't be if she tried to.

But…

Hanabi had been warned by her father not to hang around the Hokage, for she _was_, after all, the heir of the Hyuga, and must be dressed formally around Naruto. She couldn't tell Hinata that _now_ for the Hokage was right next to them and could be falsified as an offense.

Secondly, Hinata _liked _Naruto and could misinterpret the situation, as Naruto was leaning slightly on her to catch his breath.

Most of all, Hinata knew nothing of the fact their father had warned her not to interact with the Hokage so informally and could tell him without knowing it would spell doom for both of them.

"Hi, Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hn." Sasuke greeted.

"...hello." Gaara nodded. On a side note, the puppy that used to hang around Rokugo, who had taken a liking to Hinata after Kakashi left it with her, circled around Gaara once, smelled him, then backed into the corner.

Hanabi wiped away the sweat on her body as she said, "No, it's not that. This, that, err, how am I supposed to explain this…?"

She quickly stepped away from Naruto, who was still blankly standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

"Um, Gaara is here—" Hanabi began.

"KYAAH!" Naruto suddenly let out a ridiculous scream, scaring Hanabi such that she couldn't make a sound. At the same time, Sasuke had glared at Hanabi with his Ultimate Deluxe Mangekyou Sharingan Glare x2. Gaara however looked incredibly confused.

From behind, Naruto held Hanabi's neck with his wrist and quickly pulled her away from her sister and Sasuke, who silently going through a battle plan.

"…Hanabi-chan! Regarding that, can you please keep it a secret from your sister!? On the behalf of Sasuke, I don't think he wants anyone to know—" he whisper shouted into Hanabi's ear as Hinata tilted her head in bewilderment.

"Wa, wa…"

"…Last Order's target is only teme and Rokugo; it's alright as long as he doesn't target anyone else! So it'll be bad if you say some unnecessary words and get Hinata involved in some dangerous situation, don't you think?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

"…Hanabi, do you hear me?"

"I hear it! I hear it clearly!"

For some reason, Hanabi's face was all red as she nodded her head up and down. From an outsider's perspective, it looked as if she was blushing, though she was inwardly terrified that Hinata would mention this in her father's presence later.

At this moment, Sakura chose to barge in and punch Naruto on the back of his neck, causing a great cracking noise. Naruto let of Hanabi before falling to the ground, and Sasuke and Gaara looked slightly alarmed. Hanabi fell back, falling into a defensive stance in front of Hinata's bed.

"…" To Hinata, the scene now was a happy and jolly one, but for the main party involved, it was as if she had just come back from the gates of Hell.

(Come to think of it… is Naruto-kun really okay right now?) Hinata sweatdropped.

As he had just been shoved into the ground, his head was buried into the wooden floor, causing several of its planks to stick up. Naruto lay on the floor like a corpse.

Then, with his Kurama-enhanced ears, he could hear the sound of food being handed out and munching from very near… this is no doubt from the central cafeteria.

Hanabi and Hinata, who had caught scent of the bento lunch Lee and the others were no doubt handing out, turned on their Byakugan. Even Gaara sent out his third eye to see what was going on. Pouring chakra into their ears, the shinobi in the tent quickly heard one thing, and one thing only, as millions and millions of shinobi yelled the same thing at once.

"THE TIME FOR THE LUNCH REVOLUTION HAS COME!"

* * *

"It's a miracle…" Tsunade looked out of the makeshift window of the tent. Shizune, who happened to have handed Tonton to Rokugo, looked out as well.

(…The… the scene of a million shinobi working as one.) Though it was stupid, she still teared up.

"Eh? Why is Shizune-oneechan revealing a look of a sheep, as if she just saw a miracle?"

As Rokugo said this, Shizune seemed like she had just gotten baptized by the light of grace emitted by a god.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm not sure about it. I have to do it. Either that, or…"

"...yeah."

A cloaked man stood on the lone, jagged set of boulders, lowering his hat over his head. He and Niko Miha stood above the camp wind blowing across the grass-covered cliff. There was a short silence before the man spoke once again.

"You don't have to do this, you know. Walk away now, and you may be spared."

"… no…"

"Well, it's not my fault if you die."

"Then again, one could also argue that I was the one who chose to do so."

"Point." The cloaked man conceded.

The man's hat fell off, giving away his blond hair and distinct cerulean eyes.

"There's no turning back now, is there, Miha-chan?"

* * *

ARNEE SPEAKING! ATTENTION!

I'm sorry for not updating. The website said something about 'you SURE you want to update?' and I cussed at my computer a lot.

To the readers who read the adventures one by one, it's been a while.

To the readers who managed to read through all fourteen chapters in one go, we meet for the first time.

I'm Arnee Wenn. (NOT MY REAL NAME, DAMMIT!)

This was a bit of a troll chapter to prepare you guys for the next. I really like the cliffhanger for this one. Guess who it is, and you'll get a lifetime supply of air!

Also in this author's note, I guess sooner or later, it's more or less going to be my 20th time doing this soon. I added a bit of all the good things as if it was customary, and this time, it felt rather out of place.

Also, I am grateful for all the support in the last few chapters. I really want to hit the hundred review mark soon.

**QUESTION CORNER!**

**Are you still going to update every four days?**

Sure! If I can... but the limit from now on will be one week.

**Y U NO UPD—**

SHUT UP! -slam-

I don't own Naruto! Or One Piece for that matter!

Arnee out!


End file.
